Darkest Before the Dawn
by JustPlainDani
Summary: Hinamori had broken because of him, and she knew it. He was a dangerous person to get involved with, and she didn't care. No one was coming to save her... so she came to him. AizenxOrihime, one-sided HitsuHina, one-sided IchiHime.
1. Prologue: Darkness

Prologue

He regretted having to "kill" Hinamori Momo. Though he'd discussed it with Ichimaru and pretneded not to care, really, he didnt like the idea.

When she saw him for the first time after his "death" and ran to him, he was near his breaking point about what he was about to do.

So he thanked her, from the bottom of his heart, because it was the most he could do in front of Ichimaru. He meant every word, though to his comrade, it was just a clever ruse. When he suddenly pushed her away from him and unsheathed Kyoka Suigetsu, she looked utterly shocked. When he stabbed her, he wasnt even able to hit her heart. He got her in the lungs, or maybe the diaphram, he wasnt completely sure. He knew it was his name on her lips when she collasped. Though he kept his face emotionless, he was filled with remorse. He hated hurting an innocent girl because of his own plans. Maybe it was because Hinamori had grown so attached to him, maybe because, in the back of his mind, what they'd shared actually meant something to him. Maybe.

He thought of her every second afterwards, even though he was explaining his "plan" to the orange-haired boy with the strange bankai.

Until he saw Inoue Orihime, his thoughts had been centered around Hinamori.

But when he glanced over and saw her for the first time, something happened.

He wanted her. The girl with the long, orange-red hair and the huge grey eyes. There was something about her that told him she would be his. Someday, somehow, she'd belong to him.

Just like Momo. 


	2. The Beginning of the End

It is a sunny day, the kind Hinamori Momo used to enjoy. Hitsugaya Toshiro stands by her bed, watching her.

"It's sunny out, Momo-chan," he tells her. "Remember how much you used to love sitting in the sun?"

She hears the words, but doesn't understand them. They arent coming from the one she wants to hear.

--

Inoue Orihime sits alone in her room at Las Noches, gazing out into the eternal night. _I wonder if Kurosaki-kun will come for me?_, she wonders fleetingly, then shoots down the thought. _No,_ she realizes, _He only has eyes for Rukia-san._ _Like he'd ever come to a place like this for someone like me._

She doesn't turn around as she hears her door creak open. She doesn't even greet the person entering. It's not like it matters to her that the Arrancar seem to have taken a liking to her.

"You seem so sad, Orihime-chan. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Her back stiffens and her fists automatically clench at the sound of his voice. She does not hate Aizen Sousuke; no, it's not in her nature to hate anyone.

She just wishes he would leave her alone for once.

--

Hinamori Momo's eyes snapped open.

"AIZEN-TAICHOU!" she cries, her scream heard thoughout seiretei.

Hitsugaya-taichou and Unohana-taichou come running.

"Momo-chan!" Hitsugaya calls, grabbing her by the shoulders, attempting to shake her in to the real world. "Momo-chan, no! It's okay, I wont let him hurt you anymore!"

"What?" Hinamori's eyes widen. "Shiro-chan…? What… What happened to-?!" her breath catches in her throat as a sudden pain in her stomach renders her unable to even sit up. Her eyes fill with tears; from the pain of her wound or the fact that the person she loves most in the world did it to her, she's not entirely sure.

"Hitsugaya-taichou." A voice says.

"What is it, Kuchiki-taichou?" Hitsugaya asks coldly, not taking his eyes off Hinamori as Unohana-taichou checks her vital signs.

"I am not entirely sure of the details," Kuchiki-taichou answers stiffly, "but Yamamoto-taichou requests your presence. He wishes to speak to you about a mission to Hueco Mundo, to save Inoue Orihime."

"Inoue-chan? Why is she there?" Hitsugaya asks. But already know the answer, as does Byakuya.

Neither man dares say it aloud for the sake of the fragile girl in the bed before Hitsugaya.

--

Orihime takes a seat. Aizen has already made himself comfortable on the sofa in her room, and gestured to her to join him. She seats on the very edge, with her left leg tucked underneath her and her arms wrapped around herself.

"Now, then," he says, "why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Uhm… I'd rather not say. It's kind of silly." She says shyly.

"If it makes you sad, Orihime-chan, it cant possibly be silly."

She stares at her lap, blushing. "I… I've sort of been hanging on to this hope… that Kurosaki-kun will come here after me. I mean, he came after Rukia-san…" his eyes do not leave her face as her voice breaks and her eyes tear up. "I… I know how important Rukia-san is to him… but… and I know it's selfish, but… it'd be kind of nice… to know that someone cared that much for me…!" Tears fall from her face, but before she can wipe them away, he already has.

"You mean a lot to me," he whispers, she can barely hear the words. _I must be hallucinating,_ she tells herself as he moves his face closer to hers. _Yeah, that's it._

As he presses his lips to hers, she realises that this cant be a dream. It wasn't like there were fireworks or anything; however, a strange heat she'd never felt before spread up her spine, through her limbs. She hadnt felt warm in any sense of the word since she'd arrived in Hueco Mundo; but now, in his arms, she felt… _safe_. It was ironic. Here she was, potentially in very grave danger, but she felt safe!

"Wait," she whispers as she pulls away.

He raises an eyebrow.

She stares at her lap again. She cant look into his eyes. "I… I'm not sure if I can-"

He cuts her off and pulls her close to him again. "I understand, Orihime-chan. Really, I do."

He holds her tightly as she begins to sob against his chest.

--

Hinamori Momo sits upright on an exam table in the Fourth Squad office, with her fists clenched at her sides. Her big brown eyes have no light in them, and there are dark circles under her eyes.

"Hinamori-chan," Unohana-taichou says gently, "perhaps I could prescribe some anti-depressants? It might help with your mood swings and-"

"I'm not depressed!" Hinamori says loudly. "I'm just…"

"Hinamori-chan," Unohana-taichou begins again, "yours is a very serious condition. You don't eat, you don't sleep… I hate to have to tell you this, but as much as you may wish it, Aizen-taichou will not be coming back here. He tried to kill you. So stop waiting around for him to return to-"

"That's enough!" Hinamori yells, rising. "I'm not going to sit here and take this! You're wrong about Aizen-taichou! He'd never hurt me, or any of his comrades!" she leaves the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Unohana-sama's right." She turns to where Hitsugaya's voice is coming from. "He tried to kill you, he betrayed all of us, and if he could harm you so easily, Momo-chan, he was never in it for you from the beginning, only the-"

Hinamori's fist slams into the wall. "I'm not going to take that from you either, Shiro-chan! That's a lie and you know it!" she begins to cry, but tries to hide it. "You've… you've always been jealous of Aizen-taichou! You've always wished you meant as much to me as he did! So why don't you stop taking it out on me! It's not my fault! It…!" she drops to her knees, barely able to breathe.

"You shouldn't agrivate yourself so much. You'll end up killing yourself." Hitsugaya says, not bothering to look at her. "I've got some business to attend to. Don't kill anyone while I'm gone." He says as he walks away.

No, Hinamori Momo does not want to kill. She merely wants to sob in the arms of the one she loves.

_--_

_She reminds me of Momo-chan,_ he realizes as he walks away from her room. It's certainly not physical appearance- her and Hinamori are as different as night and day- and it's not blind adoration, either. It's her eyes. The innocence in her eyes practically begging to be shattered- just like Momo the first time she saw him. He smiles to himself. Someday- someday _soon_- he'll break Orihime the way he broke Momo.

--

"So then. Captains of Squads 8, 10, 11 and 13 will all go to Hueco Mundo, along with Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu and Yasutora Sado. You will leave at dawn tomorrow morning. That is all." Head Captain Yamamoto looked rather distressed.

"WAIT!" Three voices called out loudly, and three figures burst in to the room. When they became clear, no one was surprised; after all, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia and Matsumoto Rangiku had all grown very fond of Inoue Orihime, especially Matsumoto.

"Sir," Kuchiki Rukia began slowly, "If you are allowing a group to go after Inoue Orihime, please allow us to come!" Matsumoto and Abarai nodded in agreement.

Head Captain Yamamoto thinks for a moment. "Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji… I grant the two of you permission to join the rescue party!"

Renji and Rukia's faces lit up with joy.

"However!" the old man says, "Matsumoto Rangiku, you are denied permission to enter Hueco Mundo. I'm afraid I must ask you to remain in Seiretei."

_I shouldn't be surprised_, Matsumoto thinks to herself,_ after all, it's no secret that Gin and I have a history together._

"Now then! Be ready at dawn, and good luck to each of you! You are dismissed."

--

Inoue Orihime lays sprawled out on her bed, thinking. _My cheeks are _still _burning,_ she notes to herself as she presses a cold hand to her face. She cant get the afternoon's events out of her head. _What was with that, anyway? What brought all that on?_ She wonders.

Someone knocks softly on her door. "Come on in," she calls, not moving a muscle.

Ulquiorra enters her room and stands in the doorway. "Aizen-sama has requested your company for dinner," he says monotonously. "Please be ready in about five minutes." He turns his back to her, and closes her door.

Orihime walked to the bathroom, turned on the faucet, and splashed cold water on her face, wishing it would cool off. _Just what is going on here?_ She ponders as she buries her face in a soft towel. She stares at her reflection in the mirror; she is not an average teenage girl by any means, and she knows it, but is still baffled by the idea of _anyone_- let alone Aizen- loving her. She heaves a sigh, put down the towel, and leaves her room, wondering what will happen next.

--

Hitsugaya Toshiro paces in front of the Squad Ten entrance gate. He can not sleep, and the light of the full moon on the cherry blossoms and subtly lighting the streets soothes him. He does not want his last words to Hinamori before he leaves to be bitter- after all, there's a possibility that he wont return. But Hinamori might be asleep; if she is, he shouldn't be so selfish as to wake her.

_No,_ he thinks, _Hinamori being asleep is very slim possibility._ He sets off for the Squad Five entrance.

Meanwhile, Hinamori Momo is sleeping rather fitfully. She is having a dream in which she stands alone in a moonlit desert; it's cold there, and she wraps her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm.

"Are you lost, Momo-chan? Just what is it that you're searching for?" she spins around to face the man she thought she lost, and runs to him, his smile, his comforting arms…. But right as she reaches him, he disappears, and she is alone in the cold, dark desert with no one around to comfort her…

From where he is standing, about twenty feet from Momo's room, he hears her screaming. He runs to her bedroom and flings open the door in worry. "MOMO!" he yells, sprinting towards the bed in the corner of the room. She is sitting bolt upright, screaming at the top of her lungs; he drops onto her bed and throws his arms around her.

"Geez, Momo-chan," he says, "don't scare me like that! I thought someone was hurting you."

She begins sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

"Did you have a nightmare, Momo-chan?" he asks soothingly. He feels her nod, and he tightens his hold on her. "Okay, then. I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep, alright?" He feels her nod again. Soon, her sobs turn into whimpers; finally, she is silent and sleeping. The sound of his heart is comforting to her, and she is no longer angry with him as she drifts back to sleep.

--

Orihime cautiously cracks open the huge door of the dining room and sticks her head in. "Hullo?" she calls softly.

"Come and sit down, Orihime-chan. I hope you're hungry." Aizen addresses her.

She enters the room quietly, shuts the heavy door behind her and sits down, barely making a sound. "You wanted to see me?" she asks the gorgeous tabletop.

"Yes, actually, I did." For some reason, he cant take his eyes off her. She is stunning, he realizes, in her own special way.

"Orihime," he takes her small hand in his. The second he touches her, she feels her face heat up and her heart beat faster. She tries to think, but coherent thoughts will not form in her head. "Orihime, since the first time I saw you, I have felt this… _longing_… to be near you."

All she can do is stare wide-eyed at him. No words will come. She blurts out the first thing that comes in to her mind.

"Are… are you… are you asking me to date you?" Her words don't even sound, to her, like she's saying them.

"Dating, eh? Well, in a sense… yes." She finally looks in to his dark eyes; if she was incapable of thought before, she does not know what state she's in now. He puts his free had on her cheek; it's blisteringly hot beneath his hand. "That is of course, if you don't mind." He smiles at her; how can she refuse him?

"Well, uhm… I guess it's okay with me?" It sounds more like a question than an answer.

"That makes me happy, Orihime." He leans in closer to her. "You have no idea… how long I've waited for you…" He moves in even closer and presses his lips to hers. Neither thought she could blush any deeper, but she can feel the blood rising to her face as he moves one hand into her hair, the other on her waist. She cant stop herself; she kisses him back this time. Skillfully, he sweeps her up and carries her to his room, not breaking the kiss.

Ichimaru Gin watches them enter Aizen's room from the shadows, his usual grin on his face.


	3. The Realization and The Entry

She wakes that morning in an unfamiliar bed, not knowing what to think. She then replayed the night's events in her mind before opening her eyes.

_Oh... dear God...,_ she thinks to herself, slowing opening her eyes. She turns to her right to find Aizen's dark eyes staring back at her.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly when she jumps in surprise. "Did I starle you?"

"No, no," she replies shyly. "It's okay. I was just surprised... I'm really out of it in the mornings. My apologies, Aizen-sama." She looks at the crown moulding on the tops of the walls, just for a distraction.

He looks over at her. "Now, what did I tell you last night, Orihime?" he asks, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

She blushed and looked away. "My apologies, Sousuke-sama... I should... I should probably get back to my room now..." she says, sitting up.

"Ah, right!"

Both proceed to dress for the day, but before Orihime leaves, Aizen grabs her arm and kisses her lightly. "Will you be back again tomorrow night?" he asks.

"Uhm... Maybe..." she says, slightly dazed.

He lets her go and holds the door for her as she leaves, blushing scarlett again.

--

As dawn breaks in seiretei, Hitsugaya realizes that he must leave Hinamori. He does not want to wake her, but how would she feel if she woke to find him gone? It would only remind her of the last time...

He shakes her slightly. "Momo-chan," he breathes into her ear. "Momo-chan, wake up."

Her huge brown eyes flutter open. "Wha...? Shiro-chan...?" She stares at him.

"Momo-chan, I have to leave now." Sadness clouds his voice as he speaks.

"What? But... why?" she asks.

"Because... I have to save Soul Society. And the world of the living, too. Countless lives depend on this one, Momo-chan."

"Oh." she says. "Well, then, can I at least see you off?"

"Momo-chan... I dunno if that's such a good idea." Though it breaks his heart to tell her the truth, at least he know how to tell her without hurting her anymore.

"Stay safe while I'm gone, okay?" he says as he gets up.

"...Yeah."

He turns around to face her. Though she doesnt look very steady on her feet, there is a resolve in her eyes that he hasnt seen since her academy days. He knows by this look in her eyes that Aizen failed to break her completely. She will get back up again, someday.

Hitsugaya Toushiro plans on being there when she is.

--

Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname face each other in the hallway.

"So..." Tousen begins.

"Didja hear all that last night?"

"Yup."

"Gonna ask Aizen-sama about it?"

"Nope. But if I don't, you probably will, Gin."

"True, true." Ichimaru says, his usual grin on his face. "So, which one d'you think it was this time?"

"I don't really care anymore..."

Just then, Aizen's door creaks open, and to Kaname and Gin's suprise, Inoue Orihime steps out. She blushes scarlett.

"O-ohayou, Ichimaru-sama, Tousen-sama." She bows slightly to each of them.

"Ohayou, Inoue-chan," they say in unison, bowing to her. She rushes off down the hallway, face reddening ever still.

Gin's eyes flicker to Aizen's face. He is staring at the floor, studying patterns in the carpet.

"So..." Ichimaru says, an edge creeping in to his voice.

"What?!" Aizen hisses, his eyes narrowing, but not leaving the carpet.

Kaname shakes his head. "The teen girl, Aizen-sama?" he questions.

This time Aizen's eyes leave the carpet. "Who are you to judge, Tousen? Have you seen her? Oh, wait, that's right-- you can't!"

Tousen's fists clench in anger. "If you are looking for a fight, Aizen-sama, you will not provoke me in that manner. That is unjust, and I am justice."

"Oh yeah?!" Aizen says, stepping forward ominously, his 6'1" towering over Tousen. "Well, you might be justice, but _I_ am God, who will someday stand in heaven!"

Ichimaru steps between the two men as Tousen opens his mouth to fire back at Aizen. "Now, now, gentlemen, we get. Tousen's justice, Aizen's God, but what does that make me, ne?"

Aizen merely stares at him.

"Anyways, maybe you should call an Espada meeting regarding the entrance of shinigami into Hueco Mundo?" Gin suggests.

"What?" Aizen practically yells. "When did shinigami get in here?!"

"Well, they haven't physically entered here yet, but they've just opened a portal from Soul Society." Tousen chimes in.

"Alright, then. Call the Espada together. I'll be with you shortly." Aizen turns on his heel and disappears in the direction of Orihime's room.

"Gin would it be... just... to inform the Espada of Aizen-sama's new relatioship?" Tousen asks.

"Nah," Gin says, "Not yet. We can wait to bug Aizen-sama until something big happens."

--

Kyoraku Shinsui, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Zaraki Kenpachi, Ukitake Juushirou, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu and Yasutora Sado (nicknamed "Chad") all stand before the portal. The humans have arrived only minutes earlier, just in time to be debriefed on the situation.

Kurosaki speaks first. "Okay, since none of you seem brave enough, I'll jump in to this damn portal first! Inoue, here I come!!"

He leaps up and through the portal.

"KUROSAKI!! ARE YOU BRAIN DAMAGED?! DON'T JUST RANDOMLY LEAP INTO PORTALS NOT KNOWING WHAT'LL HAPPEN, DAMMIT!!" Kuchiki Rukia leaps after him, still cursing.

"Guess I'll go next... somebody's gotta calm Rukia-chan down." Ukitake says flatly, following after them.

Chad and Ishida take the leaps of faith next, followed by Hitsugaya, Kyoraku, and Zaraki.

They all land in a massive sand dune. Kurosaki's head suddenly pops out from under Rukia. "What the hell kind of a place is this?!" he yells, plling himself out from under Rukia, who falls on her butt. "What the hell, Kurosaki?! At least help a lady up!" she screams at him.

"Geez, don't lecture me in manners right now! I need somebody to explain this freakin' desert to me!!" he yells back.

"Hueco Mundo." Zaraki speaks for the first time. "The world of the Hollow."

--

"...Has everyone received their tea...?" Aizen asks apathetically. The Espada nod in response; they can tell their leader has something on his mind.

"Right, then. Well, everyone, it would appear we are under attack. Seven shinigami- four captain-level, two liutenant-level, and a substitute- are among them, as well as a Quincy and a boy with a power not unlike your own."

"The substitute shinigami, the Quincy and the other were all part of the Ryoka group that invaded Soul Society shortly before I left. Please be aware of that. However, I see no need for panic. So, the best thing for the lot of you to do now is return to your rooms, go about your daily business, and pretend we know nothing. You are dismissed."

The Espada clear the room. With a glare from Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen exit as well.

Aizen stares at the blank white wall, wondering how Orihime is doing.

Later that night, Inoue Orihime lays on her side, thinking. _Hm... I wonder if I should go back tonight..._ she wonders. _But... I'm so confused..._

She has tried to sleep, but has failed. She slept the best she ever had last night, in Aizen's arms... thus, the cause of her confusion. However, insomnia bothers her, as this is not like her; she swings her legs over the side of her bed, her feet landing gracefully on the floor, and she begins walking in the direction of Aizen's room.

Aizen, meanwhile, is lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep as well. Aizen Sousuke is no stranger to insomnia, but this is different. He'd slept better last night, with Inoue Orihime in his arms, than he ever had in his life. Even when he had Hinamori Momo.

A knock at the door interrupts his thoughts. "Enter," he says monotonously.

The door creaks open, and he looks up to see Inoue's small frame in the doorway.

"Uhm..." her voice is so quiet, he can barely hear her. "I was just wondering... well, I can't sleep, and... I was wondering if... maybe I could... sleep in here tonight?"

His eyes widen in surprise at her request. He props himself up on his elbows and pulls the blanket back. "Of course, Orihime." he says.

She sheepishly crosses the room and crawls into bed beside him. He pulls the blanket over her and wraps his arms protectively around her. She snuggles into his chest, and instantly feels that safe warmth, that feeling of safety, wash over her. With a deep sigh, she closes her eyes, suddenly able to sleep.

"...Sousuke..." he hears her whisper. The sound of her voice sends a chill up his spine.

"What is it, Orihime?" he asks.

"Hm? Oh... nothing, nothing." she says as she drifts to sleep.

He falls asleep stroking her long hair, content as can be.

--

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm on vacation right now, and this chapter was written at about one A.M. while I was listening to Nirvana, so if this chapter seems a little... odd... that's why. More chapters probably later today. Thanks for reading this- it means so much!!


	4. Of Complications and of Ramen

Dawn breaks over seiretei. Birds are chirping happily in the early morning light as Hinamori Momo attempts to walk. It's not going well. She takes small, uneasy steps and clutches the wall for support.

It gets worse as she nears the captain's quarters.

She drops to her knees in pain, physical as well as emotional, as she remembers the last time she walked back here. She gasps, attempting to catch her breath, but that doesnt work either.

She doesnt know that there is someone walking behind her until she feels a hand on her shouder. She shrieks in fear, then turns around.

"Hinamori-chan," Unohana-taichou addresses her, "What on Earth are you doing?"

"...I was just... walking..." Hinamori replies, still unable to breathe.

Unohana kneels beside her, hand still on the girl's small shoulder. "Breathe." she says gently. "It's going to be okay."

The taichou's face is so calm, her voice so steady and confident, how can she not believe her? Hinamori's breath slows, suddenly becoming calm.

"That's better," Unohana says, helping Hinamori to her feet. "Now, let's get you back to bed."

"...'Kay..."

--

He wakes the next morning to find the small girl in his arms once again, realizing that he slept amazingly well again the previous night. _This has _got_ to stop_, he thinks to himself as he proceeds to stroke her hair.

Looking at her, he suddenly wonders what his life has become. Is he happy with the way things have turned out? If her stupid ryoka friends actually make it past his guard and try to take her, what will he do? Should he fight them, or let them take her back and proceed to destroy Karakura Town?

He suddenly remembers his plan of making the King's Key. Remorse floods through him. Can he really destory this woman's home for personal gain? What was so special about her that he even consider not taking that option?! There was nothing special about her, from what he could see. Eyes just a shade too big, lashes a hint too long, her body almost _too_ curvy. He'd always thought he'd preferred women to have a more subtle kind of beauty- until now, that is. He is enraged with himself- why is he allowing this one woman to change him so?! She should mean nothing!

Orihime suddenly stirs beside him. "..Hm? Oh... Sousuke...!" She seems almost surpirsed that she's back with him.

He smiles at her, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly in that smile she's grown to love. "Good morning, my princess." She blushes at the nickname. "Did you sleep well?" he asks.

"Uhm, yes, and you?" He smiles to himself- she still doesn't seem to know how to act around him.

"Wonderfully, now that I have you."

She blushes again at his statement. She wonders, fleetingly, why being near him makes her feel so safe.

"Orihime, I... I know this is sudden... but..." He looks away from her, blushing ever so slightly. She cocks her head to the side, wondering what's up.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

--

"World of the Hollow, eh? Where the hell are the Hollows, then?!" Kurosaki Ichigo surveys the empty desert. No Hollows are in sight, and he wants to know why.

"Hey! LOOK!" Kuchiki Rukia's small voice sounds from a ways off. The group runs to meet her. "What is it, Rukia-chan?" Ukitake takes liberty of asking what is on everyone's mind.

She points at a castle in the distance. "I... I could be wrong, but... I _think_ thats what we're looking for."

Hitsgaya's fists clench as he remembers Hinamori's face when she saw Aizen's body on the wall... Her lying in a pool of her own blood when he stabbed her... Her face when she'd woken up, screaming in her sleep with dreams of him... Him not caring about all the long hours, the sweat, tears, and wasted years of Hinamori's life put in to this blind obsession with him...

"...Aizen..."

No one misses Hitsugaya's snarl, but all pretend they didn't hear the rage in his voice.

--

About five seconds after she is proposed to, Inoue Orihime dashes into Aizen's bathroom. She isn't sure what had come over her, but she suddenly felt nauseous... and then, there was the matter of her period...

Inoue Orihime was late. By about 3 or 4 days. She'd thought it was not big deal, considering she usually skipped around... but this was not the first time she'd felt this... off. Yesterday, she'd had food put in front of her, and almost threw up. Then later, she'd had this insane, crazy craving for tomatoes. She knew, in the back of her mind, what was happening, but didnt want ot admit it. After all, she just be overreacting...

"Orihime?" His concerned voice brings her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright, princess?"

"...No." she answers quietly. She slowly turns her head to face him. "Sousuke... I... I think I'm pregnant."

He stares at her in surprise as his heart seems to stop. _Pregnant?!_ he comes close to saying out loud. "Wha...? How...?!"

She looks at him questioningly. "You dont know? You see, Sousuke, when a man loves a woman, they-"

"That's _not _what I meant!" He blushes briefly. "I know that part! I mean...!"

She stands up and slips her hand into his. "I know," she says quietly. "I'm scared..."

He holds her protectively against him. "I know you are. I am too. But I'll protect you, and our baby. We can start a family, Orihime. I've never been happier."

She stares up at him, tears in her eyes. "Sousuke..."

He takes her chin in his hand and kisses her lightly. "Yes... I will marry you." she whispers.

He kisses her again. "You have no idea how happy you've made me, Orihime." His lips brush hers as he speaks.

A knock on the door sends them back to reality. "Uh, Aizen-sama?"

"What is it, Ichimaru?" Aizen calls, annoyed.

"Well... ya see, them shinigami... they're headed for Las Noches."

Orihime's heart stops, and her breath hitches. _Shinigami?! Then that must mean... Kurosaki-kun!_ She feels happy at the idea, but...

Aizen knows exactly where her thoughts are. "Orihime," he whispers, his lips at her ear, "You will always be Kurosaki's second best. However, you will always hold a special place in my heart... for I have never loved a woman as much as I love you."

She knows he is right, and what can she do? Expect Kurosaki-kun to take her back in her condition, especially if he were to find out that _Aizen _was the father of her baby? Of course not; Inoue Orihime is not stupid, she understands the situation better than she would ever let on.

"I know how much you love me," she says quietly. "But... what am I supposed to do now...?"

"Stay with me," he says seductively. "We could have it all, Orihime- you, and me, and the baby. We could have a wonderful, happy family and a good life here."

"No." she says firmly. "Not here."

"But why not, Princess?" he asks.

"Because... ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of the big house with the wraparound porch and the white picket fence, with kids playing with the dogs in the yard, and the career and the great man to share it all with..."

"Fine." he says. He is prepared, he realizes, to make his Princess happy- no matter the cost. "The Espada and I will defeat these shinigami, and then you and I will go to the living world, where you shall have the life you've desired for yourself."

She stares at him, eyes wide.

"I just want you to be happy, Orihime."

Now it's her turn to react- she wraps her arms around his neck, twists her hands into his hair and kisses him with so much emotion it's almost overpowering. For until this moment, Inoue Orihime has never even dreamed that any man would be willing to sacrifice everything to make her happy. She'd come to accept, once she hit high school, that the "great man to share it all with" would just be part of the dream that would never come true, as well as the kids. But now... Aizen had changed all that. And she'd never been happier.

"Uhm, Aizen-sama? Regardin' them shinigami..." Gin, in his infinite wisdom, cracks the door open, and sticks his head in to find Aizen and Orihime so closely wrapped in each others' arms that it's hard to tell whose hands are whose. "I'll come back later," Ichimaru mutters, leaving.

--

"So, Hitsugaya-kun..." Ishida Uryuu tries to make conversation as they break for lunch.

"It's 'Hitsugaya-taichou' to you." the boy snaps.

"Right... anyways, how did you become captain of Squad Ten?"

Hitsugaya is silent, staring into space. "... My captain was killed, shortly after I was made liutenant. Since I was next in line, I got the robe and the title."

Kyoraku and Ukitake know that there is much, much more to Hitsugaya's story, but they also know better than to anger the prodigy when he is so upset as is.

"I gotta question," Kurosaki begins with his mouth full of a spicy chicken burrito, "What kinda ramen d'you guys like best?"

Kuchiki Rukia smacks his head. "IDIOT!" she yells. "Don't talk with your mouth full! And what a stupid question to ask Ukitake-taichou and Kyoraku-taichou!"

"Relax, Rukia-chan, it was a question for everybody!" he replies, swallowing.

"I like beef ramen!" Kyoraku says, attempting to break the tension.

"Me, I like shrimp ramen." Ukitake chimes in.

"Eh... I guess it'd have to be miso ramen for me." Hitsugaya pipes up.

"...Chicken," Ishida says, after much contemplation.

"... I don't eat ramen much." Chad says in his usual, quiet way.

"And you, Rukia-chan?" Kurosaki asks, raising his eyebrows. Rukia glares in response.

"If you must know... roast chicken."

Kurosaki smiles, satisfied.

"_**Wait a second, Kurosaki**_." Rukia's eyes are like daggers as she speaks. "You made us tell you what kinds of ramen we liked, but you never said what kind you liked."

All eyes are on Kurosaki as he puts a finger to his lower lip in contemplation. "Hm... I guess... I'll have to go with pork."

--

"Aizen-sama? Y'all ready to send everybody out there?" Ichimaru asks the back of Aizen's chair.

"Go ahead." His voice seems... distant, almost.

He is wondering about his promise to Orihime. Yes, he wants to be with her, and yes, he wants her to be happy, but... he still doubts his resolve.

And so he watches, indecisively, as his Espada attack the shinigami who appear to be in a carefree discussion.

Inoue Orihime's friends.

Lifelong companions of his future wife.

He narrows his eyes. What had this woman done to make him so soft? Once again infruiated with himself, he proceeds to watch the battle.

"Sousuke."

Inoue's small voice sends a chill up his spine. He turns around. "What is it, Princess?"

She sighs heavily. "When... when do we go home?"

He knows what she means, but raises his eyebrows. "Are you that eager to leave Hueco Mundo, my dear?" he asks.

"...Yes. I'm ready for sunshine again." she says, staring at the sky.

"Alright, then. We shall leave as soon as these... shinigami... are defeated." He wathces her face.

She closes her eyes and nods firmly. "Yes," she breathes, relieved. She had never known how much she hated deserts... until now, of course.

An explosion sounds in the distance, and Orihime recognizes Kurosaki's reiatsu.

"Orihime, my dear," Aizen says, rising, "Please, go to our room where you and the baby will be safe. I will return for you when it is safe for you to come out."

"...Okay." she says, turning around.

"Wait," Aizen says, and she feels his warm hand between her shoulder blades. He turns her face toward his with his free hand, and kisses her gently. "I will come back for you, my princess." he says, and then leaps off the balcony to the battle below.


	5. The Fight and the Decision

Inoue Orihime does as she is told- she walks back to Aizen's room- well, hers too- and lays on her back on the massive bed, her hands folded on her stomach. She closes her eyes as she remembers the first time she laid in this bed...

_She gasps in pain as he brings his lips to her throat. He immediately stops what he is doing, and looks at her._

_"Are you alright, Orihime?" he asks._

_"Y-yes," she says timidly. "Thank you for your concern, Aizen-sama."_

_His dark eye pentrate hers, as in he's trying to see into her very soul. "Call me Sousuke, Orihime," he says, making her blush. "It would make me so happy."_

_He gently presses his lips to hers, then kisses her chin, her neck, her shoulders. "Please don't hurt me," he hears her request, and the sound of her voice gives him chills._

_He looks at her again, his eyes soft. "I won't." He says quietly._

Inoue opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling. _If he really loves me_, she thought, _he'd stop all this fighting. That's what I really want._

Another memory comes to her mind, this one of Kurosaki.

_"Hey! Orihime!" She turns around to see Kurosaki running towards her with the new girl in their class, Kuchiki Rukia._

_"Oh... Kurosaki-kun! And Rukia-chan, too!"_

_"Yeah, that's right, and just who are you?!" the small girl says rudely. Orihime watches as Kurosaki grabs the small around the neck and starts hissing in her ear. What is this feeling she's getting as she watches them together? Jealousy?_

Aizen's words flash through her mind again. _"Orihime, you will always be Kurosaki's second best. However, you will always hold a special place in my heart... for I have never loved a woman as much as I love you."_

Her fists clench as she thinks about the decision ahead of her, but there is no choice. Kurosaki-kun, she knows, is not so kind-hearted as to take her back now. She realizes that she will just have to trust that Aizen is not lying.

--

Aizen lands on the balls of his feet in the sand near where is comrades are fighting. Aside from Gin being incredibly stupid and teasing Shinsui, and Tousen's battle cries of, "This. Is. JUSTICE!!" as he lunges at Ukitake, his Espada are easily holding their own. Ulquiorra is holding up very well against Hitsugaya; Grimmjow is fighting Abarai-kun while Kuchiki-chan, Kurosaki and the Quincy attempt to hold back the rest.

Aizen laughs coldly, and all fighting ceases. All eyes are on Aizen's face as he approaches Kurosaki. Hitsugaya's eyes turn a shade darker with hate; Kuchiki's eyes dialate in fear as she realizes he is approaching her. But she has no need for fear as he stops and addresses Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki-kun," he says, a sick smile crossing his face. "You may be interested to know... Inoue's pregnant."

Kurosaki freezes. _What?! That's not possible!! He's lying, he's bluffing!_ he thinks. He tightens his grip on Zangetsu. "You're a liar, Aizen!" he yells, charging for him. But Aizen is to quick, and dodge's Kurosaki's sword.

"You think I'm lying? Ask her yourself." Aizen quickly steps toward Kurosaki, grabs his collar, and says in a voice only Kurosaki can hear, "You should have seen her, boy. She's a _very _beautiful woman."

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Kurosaki swings Zangetsu around, trying to hit Aizen, but he's already several feet away. "IS THAT ALL YOU THINK INOUE'S GOOD FOR?! HUH?!"

"You seem to care for her an awful lot, Kurosaki," Aizen says. "Is that a hint of jealousy I see in your eyes?" That sick smile is still spread across his face.

"I'll wipe that damn smile off your face!" This time, Kurosaki manages to scratch Aizen's arm.

"Hey, Kurosaki. You tore my jacket." Aizen pretends to be angry.

"I'll tear up a lot more than that!" Already, his eyes are changing- the irises have become a golden color, the whites black. His hair is quickly fading into platinum blonde as his sword turns black and shrinks, and the top of his shihakushou has changed.

"So..." Aizen smiles again. "_This_ is your bankai, Kurosaki Ichigo."

--

Inoue Orihime recognizes the sudden change in reiatsu. _Kurosaki-kun is using bankai... I hope Sousuke's alright..._

She smacks her forehead. Why does she care for Aizen so much?! Look at the mess he's gotten her into! He kidnapped her, used her, and now has thrust her into motherhood. She should hate him. Anyone else would. Anyone with any common sense would.

She'd known, right from the first time she caught him staring, that he was a dangerous person to get involved with. She recalled Hinamori Momo in a coma because of him when she caught herself staring back. But she didn't seem to care. She'd gotten involved anyway. She'd let him seduce her, even though she knew how horrible he was.

But maybe, just maybe, Aizen Sousuke wasn't a bad person, she considered as she recalled that look in his eyes that night. Or the way he always seems to hover over her, almost like gravity prevents them from getting too far apart. _Is this what love is?_ she wonders, unsure of herself. But...

He was right. She'd always be Kurosaki's second best. But with Aizen... maybe she really could have the life she'd dreamed of. If she could love, and be loved... that was good enough for her.

--

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo stares coldly at Aizen's face. "**_What?!_**" he spits, his voice changed.

"... If I kill you, Orihime will not be happy with me. If you kill me, she won't be happy with you."

Kurosaki loosens his grip on the sword as Aizen's words sink in.

"I've promised her that we'll go to the living world, and stay there, so she can still have the life she's always wanted, and actually love someone who can love her back."

"_**What are you talking about?! I love her!**_"

Aizen looks at him skeptically. "No, you don't. You may think you do, but you know you'll never love her. Not the way you love Kuchiki."

Kurosaki stares at Rukia, not speaking. "_**And what am I supposed to do? Let you take her?!**_"

"Yes." Aizen says simply. "I can promise that you won't hear from me, or her, unless you want to once we go to the living world. I just want Orihime to be happy, Kurosaki."

Kurosaki glares at Aizen. "**_...You're planning on marrying her, aren't you?_**"

"That's the plan." He smiles blithely.

"**_Well... I can't deprive Inoue of her happiness._**" Kurosaki's features and blade return to normal as he stands to his full height. "We won't bug you guys anymore-"

"KUROSAKI!" Ukitake and Shunsui come over. "Who are you to be making these promises?!"

"If Aizen really wants to make Inoue happy- which I think he does- then he won't destory Karakura Town. And if he does, we'll just have to kick his ass."

Aizen smiles and sticks out his hand. "Seems like a fair deal."

He and Kurosaki briefly shake hands.

--

"Orihime..." She hears her name, but this dream has been so strange...

"Orihime." A little firmer this time. She recognizes the voice, but doesn't want to open her eyes.

Aizen gently presses his lips to hers in attempt to get her attention. It works.

"Wah! Sousuke! Don't scare me like that!" she cries.

"You shouldn't be sleeping when there's a chance your future husband may not come back, Princess."

She smiles at him, so happy he's with her again. "So... tomorrow morning, we can leave?"

"Well... The shinigami are opening a portal right now, so I thought we could just leave with them."

"Oh!" She jumps off the bed. "Just let me get some stuff together, okay? I'll be right there." She kisses his cheek before she skips out of the room.

--

"RUKIA!!" Orihime calls to her friend as the group suddenly comes in to view.

"Orhime-chan!" Rukia runs to greet them, then puts an arm around Orihime's shoulders. "So, I hear you're expecting?" Orihime blushes. "Did, uh... Did Aizen-sama tell you that?!"

He watches from a slight distance as the group welcomes Orihime with open arms, yet no one seems to notice him. Does he care? Not really, it's a little cold, considering he could've easily killed them all.

The look on Orihime's face keeps him content as the portal opens.

"Uh, okay... Let's do this in pairs. Kurosaki and Kuchiki, you first."

A pang of regret washes over Orihime as she watches them leave together. Aizen notices, and gently puts an arms around her waist. She smiles at him.

"Uhm, yeah...! So, Abarai, Hitsugaya, go for it!"

The small boy's white hair disappears into the darkness alongside Abarai's flaming mane.

"Ne, Zaraki and Chad, you guys can go."

Zaraki is already gone as Chad follows.

"M'kay... so, Inoue, Ishida and... Aizen... you guys go as a group of three, alright?"

Ishida adjusts his glasses as Aizen swiftly lifts up Orihime. "Don't want you to hurt yourself," he says quietly as she blushes. They leap through the protal after Ishida.

"They're kind of... cute, ne, Ukitake?"

"I must agree with you, Kyoraku, even if I don't like Aizen."

"Seems pretty smitten, doesn't he?"

"Yup."

"Ready to leave?"

"Yeah."

--

Author's Note: I know, this chapter was a little on the short side, I'm sorry! A new one will be coming soon! Thanks so much for all the patience and support- I appreciate it!


	6. CHECK IT OUT!

They land in the human world about five seconds later, with Ishida attempting to land, and falling over.

Aizen gracefully steps out of the portal, holding Orihime close. "Are you alright, Orihime?"

She blushes slightly. "Yup!" She smiles as he puts her on gently on her feet.

"So... Inoue? Need me to walk you home?" Ishida turns to her, but doesn't look at Aizen.

"Uhm, no... thanks anyway, Ishida-kun. Ah... see you at school, ne?" She smiles shyly at him.

"...Yeah." Ishida turns and walks away.

"Ready to go home?" She turns to Aizen.

"Sure, princess."

It isn't long at all before they reach Orihime's house. "I'm sorry it's not as fancy as Las Noches," she apologizes, unlocking the front door, "but you'll like it. It's home."

"It's not like it matters to me, Princess." He puts a warm hand on the small of her back as she leads him inside.

"Could you please stop calling me that?" she asks.

"Why? It's cute. It suits you." He smiles and pulls her into a deep, heated kiss.

"Uhm... okay, first thing's first. We need to get changed if we're gonna be out and about. And... lessee... oh, shoot, I better make a list, while I'm thinking about it..." She dashes off into the kitchen in search of a pad and pencil while he glances over the house. It's cute; there's a small table with a laptop on it in the living room, along with a sofa, a TV and a stereo. He notices the picture of her older brother near the television. Nearby is a bathroom and two small bedrooms. It's a small house, but it suits her; although, he realizes, they'll need to upgrade in order to start a family.

"Okay, I got the list!" she calls, running into the living room. He's already sprawled out on the couch, she sits down next to him. "'Milk, soda, new clothes, pregnancy test, chocolate cake mix, fettucine noodles'..." she reads.

"Would you like to go now?" he asks.

"Uhm, yeah, but you and I both need to change... I'll see if any of Sora's old things fit you..." She dashes off towards the back of the house, and returns a few minutes later with a pair of jeans, a green t-shirt and a green and white striped collared shirt. "Try these on while I get changed, m'kay?" She says, walking back towards her room.

She emerges a while later in jeans, a black t-shirt with pastel designs on it, and a Victorian-style blouse tied on top with her hair tied half-back. "Hey, do these jeans look okay?" she asks. "I bought them right before I left, I never got chance to wear them, they still have the tags on..."

All he can do is stare at her. If he thought she was beautiful before, he didn't know what he thought of her now. "Uh... they're very cute." he says.

"Okay, good." She breathes a sigh of relief and plops down on the couch next to him. "So... what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"...What's good?" he asks, unsure.

"Well, there's a few ramen shops nearby that are good, if you'd like to try those." she suggests.

"Alright, then." He smiles.

--

Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku are talking in the street as Hinamori Momo takes her walk. "Shiro-chan's back!" she says, walking towards them. She stops when she sees the look on Matsumoto's face, and hides herself around a corner.

"What do you mean, Hitsugaya?! How can he have 'changed' again?! Does the man have mutliple personalties or something?!"

"Calm down, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya's voice is soothing. "I don't know what it is. He seemed ready to do anything to make her happy... it's weird."

"You're telling me! He leaves here saying he wants to 'stand in heaven' or whatever, and now suddenly he's trying to keep her happy?"

"... Maybe that's what love is. Don't ask me, I've never been in love... although, I think we should keep tabs on them. He might be lying, he may be using her." Hitsugaya's tone is cold.

"Alright. I'll make sure that happens."

"Thank you, Rangiku."

Rangiku's eyes are sad. "Inoue Orihime, huh?"

Hinamori's heart stops. She'd only met Inoue once, right before... but she'd seemed like a sweet girl who cared for those around her. The words still do not sink in.

"Here's the craziest part- although this may be a lie, I never saw Inoue until right before we came home: Aizen said she was pregnant."

"What?!" Rangiku's voice is barely above a whisper. "Hitsugaya... is it... is it his...?"

"From the way he was teasing Kurosaki about it, my guess would be yes."

Inoue Orihime was pregnant. And the child was Aizen's.

The realization sinks painfully into Hinamori's mind. _No, it's not true, it can't be, Shiro-chan's lying!_ She drops to her knees, her breath coming in short, shallow gasps.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto run around the corner to find Hinamori about to pass out.

"Hinamori-chan?! Hinamori-chan!! What's wrong?!" Matsumoto drops to one knee and puts her hand on Hinamori's shoulder, suddenly seeing the tears in her eyes. "Hinamori...?"

"She heard us." Hitsugaya says matter-of-factly. "Stupid Momo-chan, don't listen in on other people's conversations."

"I... I didn't..." she starts to say. Her eyes close. "What did I do to... how did I...?"

"You did nothing wrong." Matsumoto says soothingly. "_You_ had nothing to do with this. Besides, if Aizen suddenly doesn't want to blow up Karakura Town, Soul Society doesn't have to handle it! Meaning we can focus on other things... like getting you back into shape, Momo-chan." She smiles at her friend.

Hitsugaya stares at her. When did Matsumoto become so... _mature_? When did maternal instinct kick in? Everyone had just assumed she was weird and had been born without it. But now...

Matsumoto helps Hinamori to her feet. "Why don't we walk you back to your room, Hinamori-chan?" she says.

"...'Kay." She gets to her feet as Matsumoto puts an arm around her shoulders. Hitsugaya follows behind, deep in thought.

--

Orihime hops up off the couch. She looks at Aizen, and puts her hands on her hips. "Hm... something's wrong with this picture."

"What? Do I not look good in green?"

Orihime's eyebrows furrow. "No, it's not that... I think it's your hair."

"My hair?"

"Yup. Just a minute." She leans in and messes up his hair so that it hangs in a side part over his face. "Much better." she says as she stands back and puts her hands on her hips again.

"What was wrong with it before?"

"Everything. First was the mullet."

He tugs on the overlong back of his hair. "I liked it like that..."

"It looked like you were trying too hard. I like it better like this." She smiles. "It looks causal, laid-back..."

She sits down again. "Sousuke, there's something I've got to ask you..." She looks away.

"What's wrong, Orihime?" He puts his warm hand on hers.

"Sousuke... What went on between you and... Hinamori Momo?"

She notices his hestitation before he speaks.

"Hinamori... at first, she was just some dumb academy student who I thought I could use. I was right."

He sighs.

"She was strong, smart, and dedicated. She would've done anything for me. She would've died for me."

"And so you killed her." Orihime remarks simply.

"No. No, I could never kill her. I thought at first that I was being... merciful, so to speak. But when I saw her reaction to me..." He buries his face in his hands, unable to continue. Orihime reaches out to touch him, put an arm around his shoulder or something, but is afraid her touch might be painful to him, and thus puts her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry." She says in a small voice. "The two of you were together for years before I came around." She feels the tears in her eyes, but tries her best not to let them fall. "It's only natural that you would be so protective of her." She smiles, even though it's a small one.

He can only stare at her- he did not know, until today, that such a selfless person could exsist. "Orihime..." He throws his arms around her as the tears start to fall. "There were feelings there for Hinamori, but I could never _love _her. Not as much as I love you." He tightens his hold on her as she begins to sob.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs, "Stupid... pregnancy mood swings..." He notices her attempts to push him away, and he loosens his hold on her.

"So." she says, sitting up and wiping her tears away, "where to first?"

"Wherever you want." He gently caresses the side of her face, which begins to burn beneath his hand.

She stands up. "Okay, why don't we hit up the ramen shop first, so we aren't shoping on empty stomachs?" she chirps.

"Alright." He stands beside her and wraps an arm around her waist as she begins to walk out. She looks up at him, wondering how she could be so lucky as she grabs a house key, pockets it and opens the front door.

--

Hinamori Momo runs toward the Squad Ten gate, a huge smile on her face and Tobiume at her belt once again. She is ecstatic- reuniting her with her zanpakuto is definately one of the best decisions that Head Captain Yamamoto has ever made.

She sees Hitsugaya and Matsumoto standing near the gate.

"Hey! You guys! Check it out!!"

They turn to find their friend running to them- with her sword at her side.

"You got Tobiume back!" Hitsugaya exclaims.

"Yes!" She's so happy, it's impossible not to smile back at her.

"Well!" Matsumoto throws an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Congratulations, Peaches!"

Hinamori blushes at the nickname as they begin to walk.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yells angrily. "Where are you going?!"

"Well, taichou, I thought maybe I'd run up and down the streets with my friend Peaches here yellin' 'CHECK IT OUT!'!" She smiles and winks at her captain.

"...Fine." he says grudgingly. "Be back before it gets too late. You still need to catch up on your paper work."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." she calls back, waving a hand dimissively. "Oh!" she says as they see Kyoraku-taichou walking along the street.

"Hey! Kyoraku-taichou! CHECK IT OUT- Hinamori got Tobiume back!"

Hitsugaya can only roll his brilliant green eyes as their cries of "CHECK IT OUT!" echo throughout seiretei.

--

Inoue Orihime slurps her ramen happily. 'It's been far too long,' she thinks as she eats. She glances over at Aizen. "'Ow's dat ramen?" she attempts to ask.

He swallows and stares at her. "...It's _good_."

"Why do you sound so surpirised?" she asks playfully. "You act like you've never had ramen before!"

"Uh... that's because I never have."

Her eyes are huge. "So this is the first time you've ever had a decent bowl of ramen?!"

"Would you keep it down?!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" She giggles to herself as she shovels in more noodles.

In a few minutes, they're done. He pays, and they leave.

"Okay... let's go in here!" She pulls him into a shop.

A few hours later, they walk home with several shopping bags full of clothes.

"When did you get all this money?" he asks.

"Uhm... well, this aunt of mine send me a fifty dollar check every month... my paycheck from my after-school job... and, I wasn't here for about three or four months. So, it was sitting around waiting to be spent, I guess!"

He sighs. "Whatever you say." He takes her bags for her as she unlocks the door. "So... about that pregnancy test..."

"Hm? Oh, yeah!" She says as she steps inside. "Uh... thanks for reminding me! I better go take that before I forget!" She runs off to the bathroom as he goes into her room and puts the bags on the bed. He takes the opportunity to glance around her room.

Lavander walls with a purple flower comforter on a queen-size bed, with pillows to match. Pictures all over the closet and half-bath doors of friends and family. Posters, medals and school certificates line the walls. Jewelry boxes and framed pictures rest on the dresser and the desk; school pictures of her friends line the mirror.

Definately the most epileptic style- most eplieptic room- he's ever seen.

"Hey, Sousuke!" she calls from the bathroom down the hall. "Where are you?"

"...Back here." He says as she enters the room.

"Oh. So... yeah."

"...What did the test say?"

"Eh, stupid thing takes an hour to give you a result. So we won't know for sure for a while."

Her eyes are soft. "D'you think...?"

He steps toward her and puts a hand on her waist. "I think so. I hope so."

"Really? You want a baby?"

"Of course. I'd love to settle down and have a family." He smiles her favorite smile as he pushes her hair over her shoulder. "Orihime, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She blushes and looks away.

"What?" he asks. "Is it really that hard to believe? So difficult for you to believe that I love you?"

"...Yeah. It kind of is. It's just... no one's every paid any special attention to me before. No one had ever even _kissed_ me before I met you. So it's just little outlandish..."

He chuckles. "Now _that_ is something I find difficult to believe." he says he leans his face closer to hers. "You're a _very_ beautiful woman, Orihime." His lips brush hers as he speaks. Her breath hitches slightly.

She takes a step back before she forgets how to think straight. "Geez, Sousuke, d'you really have to jump on me every time we get a minute alone?" she asks.

"Well..." He raises an eyebrow, he eyes speaking volumes of seduction meant only for her. "That depends. Will you let me, Orihime?" he asks, moving his face close to hers once again.

"... Yeah I'm gonna go make some calls," she says, slipping away from his grasp and walking briskly towards the living room for the phone.

He stares after her and runs a hand through his hair, wondering why she's become so special to him.

--

Hinamori Momo lies on her back, staring at the ceiling with a very drunk Matsumoto lying face-down on the floor.

Matsumoto's head snaps up. "OHMIGOSH I ALMOST DIED!" she says.

"Wha...?" Hinamori lifts her head.

"I can't lie face down because of my boobs! I could've suffocated!"

Hinamori's head falls back on the pillow in laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Matsumoto says defensively. "What the hell kind of friend are you?!"

Hinamori can only laugh harder, tears rolling down her cheeks and holding her stomach, incapable of speech.

Hitsugaya throws open the door. "**MATSUMOTO!**"

"Hey, it's Taichou! Ne, Taichou, ya wanna drink? It's_ really_ good!"

Hinamori gasps, attempting to steady her breath.

"Matsumoto. Do you know what time it is?" He crosses his arms and closes his eyes in anger.

"Uh... I dunno." She smiles at her captain.

"Matsumoto! It is two o'clock in the morning! You have paper work to do!"

Matsumoto gets to her feet. "Eh, alright, alright. Glad to celebrate with ya, Peaches!" she calls to her friend as her captain ushers her out of the room.

Once outside, she stops and looks reproachfully at her captain. "Hinamori really needed that, you know." she says.

"I know. But still, two AM is a little much, don't you think?"

"Nope. She needs all the fun and lack of alone time she can get, especially after that thing about Orihime."

Hitsugaya nods. "I agree with you. But that doesn't mean you should put your own life on hold of her."

Matsumoto looks her captain. "Yes, it does. That's what friends do when one's feelin' down. You put everything on hold to get them back on their feet."

Hitsugaya looks at his liutenant, surprised by her sudden burst of wisdom.

"Matsumoto..."

Blushing and nervous, Matsumoto takes Hitsugaya's small head and shoves it into her cleavage. "Ne, taichou, why're you bein' so _serious_ all of sudden, huh?!" she says as he begins waving his arms in protest.

"_**Matsumoto! Lemme go!**_" he yells.

"Fine, fine," she says as she releases him.

"And I was starting to think of you as wise..." he grumbles as they walk towards the Squad Ten gate.

--

"Hello?!" The voice on the other end of the line is shocked to see a call from this number.

"Tatsuki!!" Orihime yells.

"Orihime! You're finally back!" her friend says excitedly.

"Uh, yeah! Didn't... Kurosaki-kun tell you we were back?"

"Nope. Haven't talked to him since..." Tasuki becomes quiet.

"I sense a story coming on," Orihime says in a singsong voice.

"Yeah, well... I was pretty pissed off when you just vanished... I hit Kurosaki."

"YOU HIT HIM?!" she yells in disbelief.

"Kinda. Gave him a nosebleed at least. Anyway. So, long story short, I found out about you being kidnapped be this Aizen guy, that Kurosaki was going to save you, and now you're back."

Orihime smiles. "Listen, Tastuki... I need to tell you something."

"Now I sense a story comin' on." Tatsuki says playfully.

"Yeah. A story doesn't _even_ begin to cover it."

"What d'you mean?"

"Tatsuki... well, we don't know for sure yet, but... I think I'm pregnant."

Tastuki was silent in disbelief. "Did... did you just say what I thought you just said...?"

"Yeah."

"And... who's...?"

"You're not gonna believe me."

"Of course I will, Orihime."

"...Aizen." It'd been a while since she'd called him by his last name.

"_**Wow.**_ You're kidding, right?"

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me!"

"No, no, I do, it's just that it's... outlandish, ne?"

"That's what I said."

"So, uh... is he there with you?"

"Uhm, yeah, he is."

"And... does he intend to marry you?"

"Yeah..."

Tatsuki is silent for a moment. "Well." she finally says. "You weren't about to plan a wedding without me, were ya?"

"Tatsuki..." Orihime smiles.

"How 'bout we meet at that discount bridal place later to pick out a dress? Have you two set a date?"

"Not yet."

"Geez, Orihime, d'you even have a ring?!"

"...No..."

"...Well. We'll stop over at the jewerly store first. And I need to meet this guy. I'll come over around six, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. See you then."

"Hey, Tatsuki?" Orihime says in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks."

Tatsuki smiles. "No problem, Orihime. Bye, now."

"Yeah. Bye."

She hangs up the phone and stands up.

"Hey, Sousuke! Tatsuki's coming over in about an hour, we're gonna go do some stuff..."

"Tatsuki?"

"Oh, yeah. She's like, my sister. You'll like her, though she can be a bit on the protective side..."

He appears behind her and puts his hands on her waist. "That's fine. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." He smiles, kissing her soft hair.

"So... d'you want anything for dinner?"

"What would you like to cook?"

"Well... I make these yakitori that Tatsuki really likes..."

"Okay, then. You have everything?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, then, get cooking!"

"Okay!" she chirps, making her way to the kitchen.

He watches as she pops some frozen chicken breast in the oven and begins cooking the sauce. He notices the way she skillfully puts everything together, then chops her bell peppers and green onion.

"So..." he begins, "What are you and Tatsuki going to work on?"

"Well..." she says as she gets the skewers out, "She wanted to stop by this one discount bridal place to pick out a dress... and, she seemed pretty upset that I don't have a ring yet... that kind of stuff."

"...Shouldn't I be with you for that last bit?"

"Oh!" she says. "D'you want to go? Maybe you can pick out a tux while we're doing dresses!" she suggests as she puts a lid on the pot. "Okay... that's all done. Now we just have to wait on the chicken." she remarks as she goes back to the living room and plops down on the couch.

"That didn't take long." he observes as he sits beside her.

"Nope. It just needs to simmer while the chicken finishes." she explains.

"Ah." he says as he puts an arm around her shoulders. "So... you think that test is ready yet?"

Orihime stares at him. "For someone... who seems pretty excited to have a baby, you seem pretty nervous about it."

"Well, maybe I am."

"Why?"

"... Well... it's just nerve-wracking. I want to start a family, but I want you to have a normal life as a teenage girl."

"And what if I'm happy either way?" she asks. "It'd be great to start a family, but it'd be fun to be a normal high-schooler. I _want _a family anyway- it's just happening sooner than I'd planned." She smiles. "And I kinda like it that way."

"You do?"

"Of course. If it wasn't happening now, it wouldn't be with you. That's the most important thing." She looks up at him. "At this point, the only thing I want is to be with you, Sousuke."

A strange sadness comes into his eyes as he looks at her.

"You don't feel like you've ruined my life, do you?" she seems sad. "You said it best yourself- a girl like me should smile more often. And you make me smile. You make me happy. My life is nothing now if you're not in it. How can you have ruined my life?" She smiles, though she has tears in her eyes.

He takes her chin in his hand. "Don't cry anymore, Orihime." He gently kisses the tears from her lashes.

"Uh... I'll go check that stupid test..." She gets up and walks to the bathroom. He hears her heave a sigh.

"What's it say?" He tried to keep his voice light.

"...Yup."

He doesn't know what to think. "That's... that's great!"

She walks back to the living room, her hand on her stomach. "...We're going to have a baby..." she says in disbelief.

He puts his hand on hers. "**_Wow._**"

"'Wow' what?"

"... I can't believe it, either. Of all the things I thought would happen in my life, this was _definately_ not on the list. But definately the one I'm most happy with."

The doorbell rings.

"Oh! That's Tatsuki!" She gives him a brief kiss, hops up and dashes towards the door.

Tatsuki stands in the doorway, in a t-shirt, hoodie and jeans, her hair in its usual style. When Orihime opens the door, she doesn't speak, but wraps her arms around her friend.

"Tatsuki! I missed you so much!"

"Yeah. Missed you too. Didja get the results from that test yet?"

"...Oh yeah..."

"And?"

"...Pregnant."

Tatsuki steps back and smiles at her friend. "Great. You're gonna be a mom."

"Can't believe it."

"Well, nothin' we can do about it now, ne?" She says playfully, tossing an around her friend's shoulders. "Alright, I'm ready. Introduce me to this Aizen guy." Tatsuki says, shutting the door.

"What about 'this Aizen guy'?" Aizen says, rising.

"**_Wow._**" Tatsuki says, dumbstruck. "Has Kurosaki seen him?" she asks Orihime.

Orihime blushes. "Uhm, yes?"

"Nice to meet you." Aizen says, sticking forward his right hand. "Aizen Sousuke."

"Arisawa Tatsuki," she says, shaking his hand.

"Orihime seems to love you alot, Tatsuki-chan. I look forward to getting to know you better. Orihime says you're going to help her do our wedding?"

"Uhm, yeah." she says.

"Hey, dinner's on the table, guys!" Orihime calls from the kitchen.

"Well, Orihime's probly got somethin' good on the table..." Tatsuki dashes into the kitchen.

"**_Orihime!!_**" she hisses into her friends ear.

"Yes?"

"**_Why didn't you tell me?!_**"

"About what? I told you Sousuke and I were together!"

"But you didn't tell me he was _**hot**_!!"

Orihime blushes. "Well..."

Aizen comes into the kitchen. "Orihime. Do you want me to set the table?"

She turns around to face him. "Uh, yeah, plates are over there, glasses are in the cabinet by the microwave!" She pulls on some oven mitts to take the chicken out.

As they sit around the table, they discuss the plans for the evening.

"Okay, jeweler's first, then bridal store, then home. That should be plenty."

"Tatsuki, you're sure all this is okay with your mom?"

"Yeah... I told her you're getting married."

"WHAT?!" Orihime spews her soda all over the table. "You told your mom?!"

"Well, I didn't mention the baby... she thinks it's a lttle outlandish for sixteen, but she regards you as a daughter, Orihime. Besides, she's wedding planner- you guys probably don't have the money to hire someone, and she needs a deal. _Bad._ So, it's cool with her."

Orihime smiles. "I love your mom, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki finishes off a yakitori. "I do, too."

"Okay. Well, let's clean up and go!" Orihime chirps.

The groups clears the table. Tatsuki and Orihime load the dishwasher, and Aizen grabs the house key as they head for the door. He puts a hand on the small of Orihime's back as they walk out, with Tatsuki following behind.

_They sure are cute together, _she thinks as she watches them. _Maybe Orihime's finally found someone who really, truly loves her._ A smile crosses her face as the group begins to walk.


	7. Dresses, Doubts and Rings: Oh My!

Tatsuki, Orihime, and Aizen enter the jewelry store.

"Can I help you?" a salesperson asks.

Aizen and Orihime exchange a nervous look.

"These two are looking for an engagement ring." Tatsuki says bluntly.

The salesman leads them to a case containing beautiful diamond rings. "So, what exactly are you two looking for?"

"Uhm, something simple... something cheap..." Orihime says shyly.

"No! Price is not an issue!" Tatsuki interjects.

"What?!" Aizen and Orihime say together.

"Well... we want the best for Orihime. My mom even gave me her card. Get whatever you guys want, okay?"

Orihime's eyes soften as she stares at her friend. "Thank you so much, Tatsuki."

"You have my thanks as well, Tatsuki-chan." Tatsuki blushes slightly as Aizen smiles at her. _Geez, how did Orihime getso lucky? He's beautiful! _she thinks to herself.

After a while, they settle on one. A bit plain- a small diamond set in the center of a silver band- but it looks no less than perfect on Orihime's small, delicate hand.

"This is the one," she says.

"It's beautiful," Tatsuki remarks.

"It looks like you, Princess," Aizen says.

'I thought I told him not to call me that...' Orihime thinks.

"And I assume you'll want the men's band to match?" the salesman says, eyes sparkling with the excitement of making a sale.

"Yes, of course." Aizen says. They use Tatsuki's card to pay, and exit. Aizen stops on the corner.

"Wait." he says.

"What is it, Sousuke?"

"I want to make sure this gets done correctly before our wedding day," he says, getting down on his knee and taking Orihime's hand.

"Ohmigawd," she breathes, blushing scarlett.

"Inoue Orihime, I love you more than life itself. Will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes," she says, still barely able to speak. He slides the ring onto her finger.

"Good," he says, rising. "I mean it. I love you, Orihime." He puts his hand on the back of her neck, pushing the hair off her shoulder.

"I love you, too." she says for the first time, smiling as he pulls her into a kiss.

_Wow._ Tatsuki says to herself, looking away in an attempt to give them some privacy. _She's serious. So is he, by the looks of it._

"Ne, Tatsuki, let's go get me a dress, okay?" Orihime says, still wrapped in Aizen's arms with her head on his chest.

"Okay, let's go."

Orihime looks up at Aizen. "Hey, Sousuke?"

"Yes?"

"Think you could let me go?"

"No. But I will anyway, because I love you."

"Would you stop it?!" she says, slipping out of his grasp. "We'll meet you back here when we're done, okay? Make sure you pick out something pretty, ne?" she calls as they walk away.

He puts his hands in his pockets, staring after her. _I wonder why... she's so different from the others..._ he asks himself.

--

Hinamori awakes that morning with a splitting headache.

"Oh... God..." she mumbles, pressing a cold hand to her forehead. "What time is it...?" She grabs the clock. "**WHAT?! THREE IN THE AFTERNOON?!**" she cries.

She stands, wobbles, and sits back down. "...Never... drinking... with Matsumoto... again." she grumbles.

"Hey. You're awake." Hitsugaya stands in the doorway, arms folded, watching her.

"Yeah..."

"Want some water?"

"...Please?" she asks shyly.

He leaves, then returns shortly with a glass of water in his hand. "Here." he says as he crosses the room and hands it to her.

"...Thanks, Shiro-chan." she says as she begins to drink.

"Hangover much?" he asks playfully.

"Slightly."

"I hope you'll know now not to drink with her again."

"Yup."

"...Good. I don't like cleaning up after her messes."

"She's already up?" Hinamori asks, shocked.

"Got up about thirty minutes ago. Threw up a few times, then whined about a headache." he says, annoyed.

"Ah. It probably sucks to be you now." She smiles sympathetically, closing her eyes to sip the icy water.

"Got that right. And there's _still_a mountain of paperwork in our office!" he says.

"I'm sorry. I feel like Matsuomoto neglecting her paperwork is my fault," she says.

"Yeah, well, it kind of is, but don't be sorry, Momo-chan." He smiles. "We just want you to be happy."

She smiles back. "Thanks."

"Anytime. So, training today?"

"Well, that plan's kind of shot... I guess I'll sleep the rest of the day..." she says, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Okay. I'll leave this water right here for you." He sets the glass down next to her bed as he leaves.

"Shiro-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks. For everything."

"...Any time." he closes the door gently to let her sleep.

--

"Lessee... Lessee... Lessee... Orihime, do you like any of these?"

Orihime rubs the back of her head in embarassment. "Could you go through them again? I wasn't listening."

"**_Orihime!!_**"

"I'm sorry!!" She walks over to another rack and thumbs through the dresses.

"Oh!"

"Find one?"

She pulls it off the rack. "I like this one! Let's get a fitting room!"

A few minutes later, she emerges in the dress. Off the shoulder sleeves that are short, a fold over the top and covering the tops of her arms, with a thin white strap to hold it up. Lace covers every inch.

"Wow. Nice."

"Does it look okay?"

"...It really suits you. You want it?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then, let's go get some shoes. How tall d'you think you should go?"

"Any higher than three inches, and I'll probably fall down..."

"You're right. You've never had much coordination." Tatsuki smiles at her friend.

They settle on a pair of white sandals that strap around the heel and the top, with a two-inch heel, deciding not to push Orihime to her limit.

After paying, they stop on the street corner. Orihime holds out her hand, watching the tiny diamond catch the light. "...Wow..."

"'Wow' is right. I'm so happy that this time has come for you, Orihime," Tatsuki smiles. "A lttle sooner than I'd like, yes, but it would've happened at some point, ne?"

"Yeah. I was starting to think I'd just blend in with the wallpaper for the rest of my life... but I guess not." she grins. "Someday you'll find someone too, Tatsuki. Ever considered Kurosaki-kun?"

"Kurosaki?!" she blushes. "Orihime, have you had any drinks this evening?"

"What?! No! Of course not!"

Tatsuki pats the top of her head. "Only teasing, only teasing." She smiles.

Aizen exits the shop with a bag in his hand. "You found a dress, Princess?" he asks when they meet up.

"Uh, yeah. It's so beautiful!"

"I'm sure you look beautiful in it."

"She does," Tatsuki says as Orihime nervously rubs the back of her head. They start to walk home.

"Okay, so what day are you guys thinking? Today's October 15th..."

"Any day is fine with me. What day do you think, Orihime?"

"Uhm... how 'bout September 6th?"

"Let me call my mom." Tatsuki dials, and sets the date. "Where d'you want to have it at?"

"Outside," Orihime says quickly.

"At my house?"

"Yes!" Orihime claps her hands together. "You've got a beautiful house!"

Tatuski relays the inforamtion to her mother.

"Okay, Orihime, my mom says to come over and pick out invitations."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. She wants to hold on to the dress and the tux, and get everything set to coordinate with that..."

"M'kay."

They reach Orihime's house a while later.

"Okay, Sousuke, there's food in fridge, help yourself to whatever, I'll be home in a while."

"Alright. I'll be waiting." He kisses her quickly and goes inside.

"So..."

"So what?"

"...What'd you think of him?"

"He seems nice. Cares about you alot. Seems like he really wants to see you happy... He's a good guy for you, Orihime. He loves you."

"Really think so?"

"Yeah."

They reach Tatsuki's house. Her mom answers the door.

"Hime-chan!!" She pulls the girl into a hug. "It's been so long!!" She releases Orihime. Her short, black hair spikes in every direction, her massive jade eyes sparkling from underneath long, black bangs. "Let me see the rock!!"

Orihime holds out her hand, letting the diamond catch the light.

"Wow." Mrs. Arisawa's eyes are huge. "It's beautiful. Very delicate. Like you."

Orihime blushes. "Thank you," she says, bowing slightly.

"Okay. Let's get inside and see the dress!"

"...Mrs. Arisawa?"

"Hime-chan, please. I'm your wedding planner. Call me 'Haruka'."

"Yes, Haruka-san... anyway... I just wanted to thank you... for putting my wedding together."

Haruka stops and puts her hand on Orihime's shoulder. "You're like my other daugther, Orihime-chan. The pleasure is all mine. I want to make sure that you and this Sousuke guy's life together starts out perfectly."

Orihime smiles gratefully.

"Now, it won't be easy to put a wedding together in three and a half weeks, but I'll do it!" She slaps her hands together. "Step in to my office, Hime-chan." she says, opening the door.

A beautiful mahogany L-shaped desk sits along the back corner, with a computer sitting on it. A small round table and two chairs sit in the corner by the door. All kinds of templates for wedding invitations are spread out along the desk.

"Okay, first thing- what kind of calligraphy?" She pulls a sheet out from a desk drawer. There are about 5 different ones; Orihime picks the third.

"I really like this one." she says.

"It's my favorite," Haruka agrees. "It's elegant, but not too in-your-face, ya know?"

Orihime nods.

"Okay, now here are six different envolpes. Which one?" She picks out one that's a plain vanilla, with a lace-type impression on the front.

"Okay, now the tough part: the actual card. Please pick out a template, then how you'd like to break the news to everyone who gets these. I know, this part sucks, but we've got to get these out ASAP, ya know?"

She finally decides on this:

_'You are cordially invited on the Seventeenth of September to celebrate the holy union of Aizen Sousuke and Inoue Orihime on the Sixth of Septempber. Please RSVP to the Arisawa office line for locations, directions and the menu. We hope to see you there!'_

"I'm glad you like it." Haruka leans back in her chair and smiles. "Here, let me make one up so you can show the lucky man, ne?" She winks.

"Uhm, okay."

--

A few days later, Kurosaki Ichigo sits on his bed, thinking about school that day. Inoue still wasn't back in class. _I wonder if Aizen was telling the truth? I could call her, but what if she really is pregnant?_ He sighs.

"Ichigo!" his sister, Yuzu, knocks on the door. "Something in the mail for you!"

He opens the door. "Give it." He takes lacey envolpe. _Oh shit. Wedding invite._ He closes his door and sits back on his bed, tearing the envolpe open.

There is a note along with the card. He takes the note first.

_Kurosaki-kun,_

_I'm so sorry about all the misunderstandings between us. I know this may be incredibly rude of me, but it would really, really mean alot to me if you'd come to my wedding. I ask you as your childhood friend, rather than your classmate._

_And thank you for everything, Kurosaki-kun._

_Yours,_

_Inoue Orihime_

He stares at the note in his hand. _I guess I'll go... if it means that much to her._ he says to himself. He takes the card out first, and checks the date.

Ten days from today. The sixth.

He picks up the phone and dials the Arisawa's business line.

"Hullo?" a woman's voice answers.

"Mrs. Arisawa? Kurosaki Ichigo, regarding Inoue's wedding." he says.

"Oh! Ichigo! Nice to hear from ya! How ya been, kid?"

"Good. Shocked about Inoue, but good nonetheless."

"Alright. Well, we're having it outside at our house, starting around 2pm. Reception to follow at Izumi. You're coming, I assume?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll see you then, Mrs. Arisawa."

"Nice talkin' to ya, Kurosaki. Bye, now.

"Yeah." Kurosaki hangs up the phone and walks downstairs.

"Hey dad? Can I go to a wedding on the 6th?"

"Sure! Who's gettin' hitched?"

Ichigo grins. "Ever heard of a guy called Aizen Sousuke?"

His dad stares. "_Aizen?!_ Squad Five captain?! That guy?!"

"_Former_ Squad Five captain."

"Who's the bride?"

The smile disappears. "Inoue."

"Inoue?! Since when?!"

"Well, according to him, she's pregnant, so-"

"**_You gotta be kidding me!!_**" Isshin slams his fist on the table.

"It's right here." Ichigo hands him the invitation.

"...I don't believe it." his father says as he reads.

"It means alot to Inoue that I go, I figure I should."

"Okay, then. Give Inoue my love."

"Yeah, dad." Ichigo walks upstairs, back to his usual sulking.

_Inoue..._ he thinks as he lays there, staring at the ceiling, _I hope you know what you're doing on this one._

--

Orihime opens up the front door, goes inside, and locks it behind her, sighing.

"You're back," she hears his voice from the couch. She walks into the living room, puts her bag down, and sits next to him. He puts an arm protectively around her. "So, how'd it go?" he asks.

"Uh, picked out the napkins and table settings... I hope you like blue and green." She smiles.

"If you're happy." He kisses her forehead.

"Oh! I need you to come with me tomorrow, we're going to start setting up."

"Setting up?"

"Yeah, like getting chairs out, hanging flower arrangements up, you know."

"Okay."

She smiles at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so... laid-back about all this." She snuggles closer to him.

"Well, I'm happy if you are. It really doesn't matter to me what colors are on the table or what kind of frosting is on the cake. The only thing that matters is that you belong to me, and no one else."

She grins. "Control freak, much?" she asks teasingly.

"You're carrying my child. Forgive me for being overprotective."

"You're forgiven." she kisses him lightly.

"So... do you feel alright?"

"Uhm, yeah. My stomach was upset a little earlier, but it's better now." She puts a hand on her stomach and smiles. She's started showing a little bit, but it's not too bad. Not at the point where people will notice... "Hey, you hungry?"

"Not really. Are you?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure you didn't want anything." She stares at the TV. "What's on?"

"I'm not sure. I just needed some noise until you came home. How are your online courses going?"

"Pretty decent. I miss class. But I'll be back for next year... You don't mind taking care of the baby while I'm at school, do you?"

"Of course not." He smiles. "You don't want to have one of those kids where the father is never involved, do you?"

"No. I want my baby to be as close to his or her father as humanly possible." She smiles back. "So... what kind of names do you think...?"

"I don't know. Haven't really thought about it. Have you?"

She puts a finger to her lips in concentration. "Well... I really like 'Sakura' for a girl, don't you?"

"Sakura?" he thinks about it. "Yes. That sounds... cute. What about for a boy?"

"A boy... do you like 'Raito'? I heard it on an anime the other day and really took to it."

"I like that too." He smiles, and leans in to kiss her. "I don't care what are kids are named, as long as they're _our_ kids." His lips brush hers as he speaks, and she stops breathing.

"Orihime?" His lips brush hers again as he says her name.

"...Yes...?"

"Breathe." He moves away from her. "Lack of oxygen to the baby..."

"What a doting father." She smiles. "Honestly, that baby is barely even showing and you're worried about it!"

"Of course I am. I'm worried about you, too."

"Well, could you stop?"

He puts his arms around her and holds her close. "No. I'm always going to worry about you, and our family. We get married three days from now. That's going to be alot of responsibilty on your shoulders. Of course I'll worry." He oh-so gently presses his lips to hers.

Her reaction is unpredictable. The next thing she knows, she's on her back with her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers curled in his shirt, with no memory of moving. He winds a hand into her hair, securing her face to his while the other presses against her back, trying to bring her closer to him. He gently pulls away and holds her at arms length- and stares into her big, grey eyes.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Orihime..." He stops, his eyes full of emotion. "You just look so beautiful..."

She smiles. "Thank you. I don't know why you feel that way, but..."

"Orihime..." he watches her blush as he looks into her eyes and says her name. _Doesn't take much to get her vulernable..._ "Let me show you how beautiful I think you are."

--

Tatsuki entered her mom's office with the coffee cup to find Haruka asleep with her head in her hand.

"Mom," she says gently, shaking her shoulder. "_Mom._ **_Mom!_**" She shakes harder with every word.

"What?!" Haruka's eyes snap open. She glances around, then sees her daughter with the coffee. "Oh. Tatsu-chan."

"Here." She sets the cup on the desk, pulls up a chair, and sits. "What're you working on?"

"Uh, the flower arrangements for Hime-chan's wedding." Tatsuki smiles at the way her mother nicknames everyone. "And I still haven't been introduced to the groom yet, I'd like to see him beforehand... what's he like, Tatsu-chan?"

Tatsuki blushes. "Uh... tall. _Really _tall."

"Is that_ it_?" Haruka tilts her head to the side and spins around in the chair to face her daughter. "What hair and eye color?"

Tatsuki's face continues to redden as she recalls the color of Aizen Sousuke's eyes. "Hair and eyes are brown. Hair unkept, eyes perceptive."

Haruka nods. "Ah. Seems good for Hime-chan."

"How?"

"Well... she's so scatterbrained and cute, she needs someone who can keep her going in the right direction. And if he loves her, then... well, that should be enough."

Tatsuki smiles at her mother's wisdom. Though she stays up too late working and sometimes acts like a kid, she's a fairly perceptive and smart woman.

"Tatsu-chan..." Her smile fades. "You... you don't..."

"I don't what?"

"...You don't... you don't have any feelings for Hime-chan's finacee, do you?"

Tatsuki's heart stops. "No."

Haruka's eyes are soft. "Tatsu-chan... I just want to make sure that you won't let it tear up you and your friend. You've been together for years- don't let a man come between you."

Tatsuki feels the tears in her eyes, but hides them. "...I ...there's nothing to... I don't... he's just a crazy attractive guy who seems nice, but that doesn't mean I-"

Her mom places the coffee cup on the desk and wraps her around her daughter. "Tatsu-chan. Remember what I told you when you started high school?"

She remembers her mother story about a certain college professor who'd told her he was single, charmed her, and had claimed to want to marry her. She'd fallen hard and fast, only to be confronted by his wife, asking Haruka to back off so she could save her marriage.

"Don't worry, Mom. You should see the way he looks at her. I don't think he'll ever even look at another woman for the rest of his life." She smiles. "And that makes Orihime happy. Right before they met... she was messed up. Thought she had no purpose. Never smiled. But then... he changed that for her. I just want to see her happy."

Haruka smiles at her daughter. "You're a lot more mature than I was at seventeen."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime. Now, d'you think Hime-chan would prefer stargazer lilies or yellow roses for the bouquet?"

"Uhm... I think the lilies."

"Yeah. Me too- they suit her a little better."

--

Orihime lays in her bed, the blanket pulled up around her with her head on Aizen's warm chest. The heat calms her, the rise and fall of his chest and his warm hand absent-mindedly stroking her hair makes her overly comfortable and safe.

"Orihime..."

"Yes?"

"...Why didn't you tell me... that is was your birthday?"

Her eyes widen. "**_You knew??_**"

"Yes. Kurosaki called and left a voicemail while you were out, wishing you a happy birthday."

"So... I assume this was my alleged birthday present?" she asks, smiling.

"That depends." He smiles, pressing his lips to her forehead. "So beautiful for seventeen..." His lips move against her pale, soft skin as he speaks. "Happy Birthday, Orihime."

"Sousuke?"

"Yes?" He looks down at her.

"...Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... you could've had anyone. Hinamori... Matsumoto... Rukia... Halibel... why me? What makes me so special?"

"...Because you were special." The intensity in his eyes is almost overpowering. "Right from when I first saw you, I knew. You're... different. Special. Perfect."

She blushes at the words, then curls up closer to him. He puts his arms protectively around her. "I just want to make sure that you are mine. I love you, and I don't want to see you hurt."

Oh, how she loves the sound of his voice. So loving, so friendly, so... hypnotic. They both know that she belongs to him already, in ways she will never belong to anyone else- but still, he feels the need to go that far for her. For reasons he doesn't quite understand, he wants to wake up every morning with her in his arms, to introduce her to someone as his wife, and to always have that kind of claim on her. He himself didnt quite know why he felt so strongly- but he had to tell her something, in order to soothe her fears.

"Orihime."

She looks up at him, her head resting on his chest once again. "Yes?"

"I love you like I've loved no other woman. I can't wait to be able to call you my wife. I don't quite understand it, but... that's the truth of the matter."

"I love you too, but can we save the promises and the big "I love you's" till the wedding? Things like that make me uncomfortable." _How can I be uncomfortable in Sousuke's arms?_ she asks herself.

"Alright." He kisses her forehead again. "You should get some sleep now. Lord knows you'll be doing more things tomorrow to get ready for the wedding."

She moves just a tad closer to him and closes her eyes, the sound of his breathing lulling her to sleep.

He buries his face in her sweet-smelling hair, wishing for answers. He'd told her the truth- he at least thought he loved her. But what if he managed to hurt her somehow? Not only would Kurosaki come to kill him, but he isn't sure he can live with the pain.

Inoue Orihime and Hinamori Momo are polar opposites, he realizes at last. He never _made_ Inoue fall for him- it had just happened. He hadn't planned on making her need him, even when he first saw her and realized he wanted her. And Orihime had alot more backbone at seventeen than Hinamori would ever have in her entire long life. Suddenly realizing this feeling is deeper, stronger than a smiple obsession, he pulls her ever closer, wishing she'd never move, that they could stay like this forever.

In the meantime, while in the comfort of his arms, Orihime dreams of him.

_She is running through the street, with Kurosaki holding her by the wrist._

_"Ku-kurosaki-kun! Slow down! Why are you running?!"_

_"We have to get away, Inoue-chan! He's going to kill you!" he yells, turning briefly to face her. He almost runs into Tatsuki, who has appeared out of nowhere._

_"Tatsuki?!"_

_Her friend smiles, but Orihime realizes with a slow, sinking feeling that the smile is not for her, but for the one who has appeared behind her, coming out from the shadows..._

_"Orihime," his lips are at her ear, his hands around her waist. "My beautiful Orihime. I love you so much. I'm so very sorry it had to come to this..."_

_Kurosaki's eyes widen in realization as Inoue feels a warm hand slip off her waist. "NO! Stop!"_

_But it's too late._

_"Goodbye, my Princess."_

_**Goodbye?! What-?!** she thinks as she feels a sharp blade pierce her stomach, killing her child, killing her. She sees Kurosaki's eyes darken in rage as she falls, coughing blood; he yells something, but she doesn't hear it, for she can only hear the sound of the laughter she's grown to know and love... her favorite sound in the world..._

_"Sousuke," she whispers as she hits the ground, but no one hears, the only thing heard is the cold laughter as he remembers how much he loves kill the women who adore him..._

She wakes up screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Orihime?!" His arms immediately bring her close, but she shoves him away; she dashes out of bed, wraps the sheet around her, and sprints to the bathroom, emptying her stomach.

"Orihime?" His voice is soft, his eyes are concerned.

"...It's nothing. Just a nightmare." she says, standing up, flushing the toilet and rinsing her mouth out.

"It must be something, for you to scream like that." His dark eyes pierce hers, attempting to figure out what's wrong.

"I'm so sorry, Sousuke." She smiles weakly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Orihime." He holds his arms out, offering her shelter, which she takes, sobbing.

"I'm sorry..." she sobs.

"For what?"

"For... for doubting you..."

"Doubting me? How?"

"I... dreamed that... that you killed me... the way you... tr-tried to kill Hinamori-chan..." her voice breaks as he realizes just how scared she is.

"Orihime." His voice is firm, but sad. "I had to do that. There was no way out. If Ichimaru and Tousen knew that I was willing to put her life over the operation... she couldn't live without me, and it's not like she could've come with us..."

She merely sobs, her whole body shaking as she realizes she's been holding this in for a long, long time.

"But you've got to understand. I didn't really _love_ her. That feeling pales in comparison to what we have. I never even considered marrying her, let alone having a family!" His arms tighten around her. "The last thing I want is for you to be afraid of me, Princess," he whispers into her hair.

She continues to sob. "I... I can't keep living like this...!"

His heart stops as he realizes what she means. "...You don't mean that...!"

"**_Then what am I supposed to believe?!_**" she half-screams. "I think I love you, but then I look at you and remember all the horrible things you've done, just for personal gain... what am I supposed to think?!"

"Trust me," he says weakly, terrified of losing her. "Orihime, listen to me. I can not sleep without you there with me. I don't like walking down the street without my arms around you. I gave up my whole life just to be with you. What more can you trust in?"

"Hinamori thought she could trust you! She loved you, maybe even more than I do!" He stares, shocked, at her tear-stained face. "The Thirteen Court Guard Squads thought they could trust you! The Espada seemed to think they could!"

"...How long has this been bothering you, Orihime?" His voice is so quiet, she almost doesn't hear.

"Since that first night," she whispers, breaking down again. "I knew... I knew I should've stopped you... I knew it wasn't a very smart decision, but... I still...!"

_Is this how it feels when someone you love is in pain?_ he asks himself. Seeing her this torn up makes him feel as if there's a knife in his chest, and with every tear she twists it, slowly... He wants to make her stop crying, he just wants her to feel safe. Why was that so hard to understand?

"Orihime. I love you, and I'll never hurt you. No harm will come to you. Not while I'm around."

She stares up at him, not knowing what to believe. Her doubt and confusion is clear in her eyes. He remembers, with another twist of the knife, the last time a woman looked at him like that. If he'd thought Hinamori staring at him with this look was painful... he didn't know what this was. Beyond painful.

Seeing her this upset is hell.

"Orihime. I tell the truth, but you don't believe me, even after I've proved it. Now let me show you... in the only way I know how...!"

She recognizes the look with a new wave of pain. "No-" she tries to say, but his lips land gently on hers before she can finish. This isn't like the other times he's kissed her- he's gentle, his kiss sweet rather than demanding, as he usually is. She finds her eyes closing as his touch instantly calms her. Though she may be scared, he almost instantly eases the fear.

He has given her every reason to be this afraid, and he knows it. He regrets it, at last. But it won't change anything. She'll always fear him hurting her, in the back of her mind, no matter how many promises he makes.

But he's ready to prove himself to be her knight in shining armor.

He pulls away, then looks into her huge eyes, his own full of love.

"Now, then." He smiles her favorite smile. "Why don't we go get ready to set up our wedding?"

She nods, her fears erased... for the time being, at least.

"Okay. Let's go, Sousuke."

A while later, as she locks the house and pockets the key, he feels her small, cold hand slip into his. He looks at her, and she smiles shyly. Looking at her, he realizes that there can be hope for a life together; that maybe she can have her dreams come true, after all.

They start to walk.

--

**_Author's Notes:_** I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I'm pretty sure it's the longest yet! Thank you all so much for reading, and for your reviews! _Please_ give me feedback- it helps to know if I'm doing anything wrong! xD


	8. Dearly Beloved

Inoue Orihime awoke that morning in Tatsuki's bed. She'd spent the night at her friend's house for two reasons. The first was so she could get up early this morning to prepare for her wedding. The second was that they were following tradition, meaning that the day of the wedding, Aizen wasn't allowed to see her until she walked down the aisle. And she was fine with that. It had been too long since her and Tatsuki had gotten together.

Tatsuki, Orihime and Haruka had called in a pizza for dinner. Tatsuki and her mother split one; Orihime had eaten a whole one. They'd popped popcorn, munched on pocky and gone through two 12-packs of soda while playing cards, talking about their lives, and how excited they were for Orihime. At about 2 in the morning, Haruka had ushered everyone to bed, saying that Orihime shouldn't be tired tomorrow; however, Orihime and Tatsuki had stayed up another hour talking.

Now, Orihime stares at the ceiling, realizing that it's her wedding day. A strange sense of joy fills her.

She turns and glances at the clock. The alarm won't go off for another fifteen minutes; it wouldn't hurt to let Tatsuki sleep a bit more.

Orihime quietly climbs out of bed, wraps her silk robe with the sakura blossoms on it around her, and walks down the hall to find Haruka standing in the doorway, sliding glass door open, a breeze ruffling her short hair, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Ha-Haruka...?"

She turns around. "Oh! G'morning, Hime-chan. Want some coffee?"

She almost accepts, then remembers she can't have coffee because of the baby. "No, I don't think so. Thanks anyway, though."

"Is there anything else I can get you? Tea? Juice? Milk?"

"No, thank you." She smiles shyly.

"Pre-wedding nerves?" Haruka questions with a wink.

"Something like that."

"...I like that," she comments, gesturing to Orihime's robe. "It's pretty."

"Oh, thank you." she says. "I've had this for a while, actually."

"Hey. Hime-chan."

"Yes?"

"I feel like I have to ask you this, you don't have to answer..."

"What is it?"

Haruka's huge jade eyes pierce hers. "Are you pregnant, Orihime?"

Orihime blushes and looks at the ground. "Would you think any less of me if I were?" she asks.

"No." Haruka answers simply. "I just wanted to know. Besides that, I've known for years that it's impossible for you to turn down a cup of coffee." She winks at her daughter's friend. "So, I take it you are, then?"

"Yes." Orihime smiles slightly. "At first, I was a little upset about it, but now I can't wait. Sousuke and I are really excited to start a family."

"That's good. I really don't think you should be having a baby at seventeen, but hey, it's your life, ne?"

"Yeah." Orihime puts her right hand on her stomach and smiles.

"So, what are you doing about school?"

"Classes online until I have the baby, then I'll go back and graduate with everyone."

"That's nice. You plannin' on college?"

"Yes."

"What do you want to do?"

"I... I was thinking along the lines of either interior design, writing, or teaching."

"Teaching? What subject?" Haruka asks, genuinely wanting to know.

"Language and grammar. It's always been my strong suit."

"That's good." Haruka looks at the sky. "I remember when I had Tatsu-chan," she says nostalgically. "...I was eighteen. Believe me, I have no regrets about it, but... I wish I'd waited a few more years, that's all."

"I understand. I know my life won't be easy, trying to finish off high school while worrying about a baby, but... there's nothing I can about it now." In her mind, Orihime compares this calm, quiet morning to a few days previously. _How could I have let some silly nightmare get in the way?_ she asks herself. _Sousuke's already proven that he loves me. I should have no reason to be afraid of him._

"What's wrong, Hime-chan?" Haruka's voice cuts into Orihime's thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, nothing." She stares at the ground, feeling Haruka's eyes on her.

"C'mon, now, you can tell me."

"Well, it's just... there's a few things from Sousuke's past that kind of... bother me... and I had a nightmare about it recently. I got really scared, and it upset him, which I feel bad for, but I've got every reason to feel that way...!"

"You wanna talk about it?" she asks, her voice soft.

"I'd rather just forget it, if that's okay. I know that won't make it go away, but... it'll make getting through my wedding a little easier." She smiles weakly.

"I know what you mean. But hey, at least you guys have the kind of relationship where you can talk about it, ne?"

"Yeah. That is nice."

Tatsuki bursts into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around herself. "**_Why didn't you two wake me?!_**"

"Easy, Tatsu-chan, easy." Haruka looks calmly at her daughter. "Hime-chan and I were simply chatting, it's not our fault you didn't wake up to your alarm."

"_Mom!_ You know I can't wake up to alarm clock! You do too, Orihime!"

"What?" Orihime appears shocked. "Tatsuki, I never knew that. Honest!"

"Well, I'm one of those people who just can't wake up to an alarm clock."

"Huh?"

"Well, it'll wake me up, but the second I open my eyes, it becomes this annoying thing that _really_ needs to go away. That's why I need my mommy- or you- to wake me up _gently._"

"Uhm, Tatsuki? Are you really awake? You want some good, strong black coffee?" Orihime asks, slightly unnerved.

Tatsuki blinks and stares at her friend. "What?"

"You're just not acting like yourself."

"Well, I'm good. C'mon, Orihime, we need to get you ready."

"Wait! Not to yet!" Orihime cries. "I want something to eat!"

Haruka smiles, and Tatsuki begins to laugh. "Fine, fine. Pop Tasts okay?"

"Yeah!"

After eating, the three proceed to the basement, where Haruka has set up a dressing room area for Orihime. She sits in a chair in front of a massive lighted mirror while Haruka get out the make-up and Tatsuki proceeds to turn on the salon-style sink to wash Orihime's hair.

A few hours later, the doorbell rings.

"Oh!" Haruka cries, glancing up from Orihime's make-up. "That's gotta be Souske! Ne, Tatsu-chan, can you get that while I finish this?"

"Sure," Tatsuki says quickly, dashing up the stairs and closing the basement door. She takes in a deep breath before opening the front door. "Hello!"

"Good afternoon, Tatsuki-chan." Aizen leans casually against the door frame with his hands in his pockets. "Did you take good care of Orihime while I actually let her out my sight?" He smiles. His hair is different today; he's pushed it out of his eyes, a small piece hanging nonchalantly over his forehead.

"Uh, come in, please! My mother will be here in just a second!" She stands aside and lets him into the house. He makes himself comfortable on the couch, an easygoing manner about him.

"So, Tatsuki-chan. Are you excited that Orihime is marrying me today?"

_Geez, I wish he'd quit looking at me with that expression!_ she thinks, her face steadily reddening. "I'm excited for her," she says quickly, going into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?" she calls.

"No, thank you."

The door bursts open as Arisawa Haruka sprints into the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Sousuke-san!" she cries. "But I was having issues with your bride's hair!"

"It's fine," he says, smiling, "as long as Orihime is as beautiful as ever."

"Oh!" Haruka cries, slapping her forehead. "You! Get outside! You've got people waiting!" she yells, pointing at Aizen.

He rises. "People?" he questions.

"Yeah," she says, nervously running a pale hand through her spiky hair, "I called some guys to be in your wedding. Really last-minute, I know, but Orihime was supposed to tell you..."

"Really? She never mentioned it."

"Well, I told her about 4 days ago. A lot happened between now and then." Her eyes tell him she knows more than she's willing to say at the moment.

"Alright," he says, proceeding to the back door. "And, Haruka-san, may I remind you that everyone will start arriving in less than 30 minutes?"

"What?! Is it that late already?!" She smacks her forehead again. "Thanks very much, Sousuke-san!" she cries, dashing back to the basement as he walks outside.

The yard is beautiful. Chairs are up, flowers everywhere, the aisle outlined with Christmas lights along the ground. Pink climbing roses with red edges on the petals on a lattice set the background of the altar.

A figure stands waiting near the stage. "So, ya finally showed up."

Aizen's eyes narrow. "And just what are_** you**_ doing here?"

"Inoue asked me come," Kurosaki Ichigo says, advancing, "and Mrs. Arisawa called saying we needed a best man. So here I am."

"So here you are." he comments, still looking angry.

"Again, I'm only here because Inoue asked me," Kurosaki says, stepping a bit closer, attempting to seem menacing, "And she's also the _**only**_ reason I haven't started a fight yet. If she thinks _**you**_ can make her happy, then so be it. I won't interfere until she comes crying to me because of something _you_ did." Kurosaki smirks. "Tell me, didn't she wake up screaming from a nightmare involving you killing her recently?"

Aizen's eyes widen in suprise and darken in rage. "**_How did you...?!_**" he hisses.

"Tatsuki told me. Said Orihime was pretty upset." He lowers his voice so that only Aizen can hear. "You know, _**I **_would never make her scream. Well, not in fear, at least." He smirks slightly.

"**_Kurosaki._**" Aizen's tone sends a chill of fear through Kurosaki, the sudden darkness in the bigger man's eyes worries him. "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut your mouth. _Right now._ I would not want to hurt Orihime either, but that will not stop me from putting you in your place, if need be." He lower his voice and takes a step closer to Ichigo. "Maybe you're just jealous because the _**other**_ ways I've made her scream are ways that you will _never_ hear from her..." An arrogant smirk crosses his face as the teen before him clenches his fists in rage.

Kurosaki narrows his eyes. "_Why you son-of-a...!_"

Haruka emerges in a maroon off-the-shoulder gown, with eyeshadow and nailpolish to match. "_**Hey!**_ I don't want you guys to come to blows in my yard." She steps between the two men, putting her right hand on Kurosaki's shoulder and her left on Aizen's chest. "Save it. You're not going to ruin this day for Orihime. Either of you."

After each man takes a step back, Haruka closes her eyes and nods to herself. "Okay, get into position. The minister just showed up, as did the string quartet."

Tatsuki emerges from the house in a blue-and-green halter top dress, her make-up color coodinated to match. "Mom? The rest of Ichigo's family just showed up."

Haruka turns to face her daughter. "Alright, show 'em in. Has anyone from your school arrived yet?"

Tastuki glances behind her as the doorbell rings. "Shoot, that's Chizuru now." She runs back into the house.

"Okay, Sousuke, Ichigo, please go stand over there. Sousuke, the minister will walk you through the ceremony." She turns on her heel to greet the Kurosakis and Chizuru, who has arrived with a carload of girls from Tatsuki and Orihime's class. "Welcome!" she says, smiling and spreading open her arms. "Are you all excited to see Orihime off into the 'real world'?!"

Tatsuki exits the house, leading in some others. As the seats begin to fill, Aizen is filled in on the details, and Kurosaki given his instructions.

The ceremony begins. Orihime emerges from the house on Arisawa Haruka's arm.

She has never before looked more beautiful. Her hair curls gently at the ends, half of the left side pinned back. Her make-up is expertly done, color-coodinated to match everything and bring out the color of her eyes. Her bright hair contrasts beautifully with her white dress, which accentuates her curves. A teardrop-shaped diamond pendant hangs gracefuly on a sivler chain around her neck. As he looks at her, he realizes just how lucky he is that she was willing to give up her life for him, that she was willing to give everything to him, though she'd barely had a chance to live her life...

All Orihime can do while walking down the aisle is stare at Aizen. His hair is back in the style it was when she'd first met him, which she didn't like; what she did was the look in his eyes, the way his tuxedo jacket hung open and the shades of blue and green in his tie made his eyes look darker, the way he was smiling at her... And then there's Kurosaki. Standing beside Aizen, in black vest and pants, with a plain, black tie, his usual scowl on his face. Tatsuki stands on the other side of the stage, in her blue-and-green halter dress, smiling. Surrounded by love, she wonders how she became so blessed.

They've approached the altar. Haruka gently kisses Orihime's cheek before releasing her; Orihime could swear she just saw a tear in her "mother"'s eye. She takes her place beside Tatsuki, before Aizen.

The minister begins.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to celebrate the holy union of this man and this woman..."

She doesn't really pay attention as he drones on; she's never been one to pay much attention at weddings, anyway. Not until Aizen says his vows.

"Inoue Orihime," he says in a voice smoother than fresh-churned butter, "I love you, so much more than I've loved any other woman. You are my sun, the very air I breathe. I can not live without you; you are my life now. I promise to stay by your side for all of eternity, and more."

"Aizen Sousuke," she says, her soft voice sounding like that of an angel, "I have given everything to be with you. And I do not regret it, nor will I ever. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I will remain with you for the rest of my life, and beyond."

"Inoue Orihime?" The minister asks, "Do you take Aizen Sousuke as your husband?"

"Yes, I do." she says, smiling.

"Aizen Sousuke? Do you take Inoue Orihime as your wife?"

"I do." He voice is firm, his smile joyful.

"Well, then." The minister claps his hands together. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Aizen steps forward and puts his hands on Orihime's hips as she puts hers on his chest. As their lips meet, Kurosaki steps forward with an arm out, gesturing towads them.

"**_Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, for the first time together, Mr. and Mrs. Aizen Sousuke!_**"

The crowd is on its feet as the string quartet begins to play. Aizen gently pulls his lips away from Orihime's, turns to the crowd and cries, "**I love this woman!**", planting a quick kiss on her cheek. She smiles as they step off the platform and walk down the aisle, him with his right hand wrapped around her waist and her unable to stop smiling.

They get in the limosine and head for the restruant.

--

"Kyoraku, did you hear?"

"...About...?"

"Kuchiki Rukia and Matsumoto Rangiku went to the living world today."

"How is that any business of mine?"

"They went to watch Aizen Sousuke marry Inoue Orihime." Hitsugaya's eyes are cold as they stare upon Kyoraku's shadowed face.

"So he was _serious?_" Kyoraku sits up.

"Seems like it." Hitsugaya sits down beside him.

"Does Inoue know they're there?"

"If she doesn't, she'll find out when Rangiku gets drunk at the reception."

Kyoraku smiles. "Sounds like Ran. I always _did_ enjoy drinking with her."

"I've **_still_** got to finish that freaking paperwork." Hitsugaya sighs.

"Want me to ask Nanao to do it for you?"

"Shinsui, I'm sure your liutenant's got enough on her plate."

"Are you kidding me? She craves paperwork. It'll make her happy."

"Fine, ask her the next time you see her."

"Will do."

Hitsugaya's brilliant green eyes stare into space, wishing he could've been there. Not out of fondness for the bride or the groom, but more like so he could sucker punch Aizen for hurting Hinamori so much and then running off with the next woman who'd consented to sleep with him.

"You're wishing you could sucker punch Sousuke, aren't you?"

"How did you-?"

"You're very predictable, Toshiro." Kyoraku chuckles under his breath. "Might I remind you that he is nearly two feet taller than you, Toshiro-kun?"

Histugaya stares at the roof beneath him. "Sh-shut up, Kyoraku."

"But it's true! If you tried to hit him, he could _**easily**_ kick your ass and serve it to you before you even know what hit you, Whitey-chan!"

"Don't call me 'Whitey'."

"Okay, okay, I was simply stating the facts!" He smiles.

"What?" Hitsugaya asks darkly.

"Nothing, nothing, just picturing you getting into a bar fight with dear Sousuke." He chuckles again.

"'Dear Sousuke'? Have you had any drinks today?"

"Only one. But it's not my fault I still think of him as one of us. Once a shinigami, always a shinigami. Once the Gotei 13, always the Gotei 13."

"If you ever said that in front of Head Captain Yamamoto..."

"Yeah, I know. But don't blame me, I'm sure I'm not the only one around here that still feels that way." He glances toward the Squad Five barracks, where Hinamori is taking her evening walk.

"Of course Hinamori will always see Aizen as her captain." Hitsugaya says coldly. "After all, look at their relationship."

Kyoraku notices the way Hitsugaya's eyes narrow and darken slightly, but pretends not to. "Ya know what you could use, Whitey-chan?"

"If it involves alcohol, the answer's no."

Kyoraku snaps his fingers in disappointment. "_Damn_," he mutters as Hitsugaya rises.

"I'll get a head start on that paperwork," he says sullenly, although headed towards the Squad Five area.

--

Kuchiki Rukia and Matsumoto Rangiku push through the crowd to enter the restruant, desparate to see Orihime.

"Are you _**sure**_ she didn't see us?" Rangiku asks as she pushes back the crowd.

"I don't think so, they left immediately after the ceremony and we were kind of sitting in a corner." Rukia fights her way to the front, getting a hand on the door. "Rangiku! **_I got it!_**"

They slip inside. "I hope this place has a sake bar." she says quietly.

"If Inoue and Aizen know what's good for them, they won't let you _near_ it."

"Ah, but _do_ they?" Rangiku remarks with a wink.

"Orihime knows you well enough." Rukia surveys the crowd. "Now, where are they?"

"How hard _is_ it to spot a 6'1" guy and a tiny orange-haired girl in a white dress?"

"Very, when almost everyone else is taller than you," Rukia scowls, hopping up and down.

"Oh! _Found them!_ At the hibachi bar!" Matsumoto and Rukia take off...

"Okay, when are you gonna tell me where we're going for the honeymoon?!" Orihime asks, exhasperated.

"I told you, Orihime dear, it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises!"

"Would you stop sulking and eat?" He pops a spoonful of her favorite miso soup in her mouth as she begins to protest. "Good?"

"Yes." She smiles shyly, still unable to believe this is happening.

"Orihime-chan!" Aizen and Orihime turn to find two women running towards them. Both collide with Orihime's chair, and wrap their arms around her for support.

"Rangiku-san! Rukia-san!" Orihime appears happy, but surprised. "What are you two doing here?"

"Watching you get married." Rukia says simply.

"And now we're partying." Rangiku says with a smile.

"You're partying." Rukia says with a glare. "Don't lump _me_ in with same group as you."

Matsumoto throws an arm playfully around Rukia. "Ne, what's wrong, Rukia? Don't you wanna have a good time?"

"You can have a good time without drinking, Rangiku."

Aizen smiles as the two argue, remembering his days in the Gotei 13, and how Matsumoto was always drinking with two or three people.

"What's so funny, Aizen?" Matsumoto glares at him with her hands on her hips.

"Hm? Nothing. You just haven't changed, that's all." He smiles Orihime's favorite smile, and all three women blush.

"Leave it to you to be interested in what I'm up to, you perv." Rangiku stares angrily at the floor.

"There's no need for namecalling, Rangiku dear. Now, tell me, just how did you two get permission to go to an event in which _I _am present?"

"By begging and pleading and saying how much we love Orihime."

"I see." The smile broadens a bit.

"You might be interested to hear that Hinamori Momo's doing pretty decent without you." Rukia says.

"Yeah. The only times she really broke down was when she first woke up, and again when she found out about Orihime. But I took care of that." Matsumoto smiles triumphantly.

"How?"

"I brought some sake to her room and we stayed up all night drinking." Matsumoto smiles at the memory.

Aizen raises an eyebrow. "So now you've turned my liutenant into your drinking buddy? She must be upset. I've never known Hinamori to drink. **_At all._**"

"_Former _liutenant." Rukia says. "And-"

"Hey you guys? I'm really lost." Orihime says, rubbing the back of her head in embarassment.

"Sorry, Orihime-chan." Rangiku says. "I meant to tell you before someone distracted me-" she shoots a reproachful glare at Aizen, "-you look gorgeous, Orihime."

"Yeah, you do!" Rukia chimes in.

"So do the both of you!"

Rukia's dress is startlingly bold shade of dark purple, strapless with a big sash around the waist, and a black choker with a huge cross wraps around her neck. Rangiku's is a hot pink halter top with a neckline that plunges to her waist and a back that doesn't even begin until right above her hips. Her necklace wraps around her neck, the plunges two or three inches, the whole thing covered in rhinestones.

"Thanks, Orihime." Matsumoto pats the top of Orihime's head. "Ne, Aizen, d'you mind if we steal your bride for a few minutes?"

"Of course not, as long as you bring her back in one piece and sober." He winks coyly.

"I dunno about the last bit, but we'll try." Matsumoto winks back as she leads Orihime away from the table. "So, Orihime-chan," she begins once they're back at their small table, "is it true that you're pregnant?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?"

"Because it's _**Aizen**_ we're talking about here, Orihime." Matsumoto cackles, her head thrown back. "Even when he was the Aizen-taichou we know and love, he had a bit of a dark side, ya know what I mean?" she winks. "Ask Hinamori-chan if you don't believe me. I'm sure _she's_ got some stories to tell."

"What d'you mean?"

"I was there when she saw Aizen's body on the wall, way back when." Matsumoto sighs. "There's only _one_ reason why she'd react that way. I mean, yeah, just being obsessed with him would be enough, but you two didn't see the look in her eyes..." Matsumoto shivers as the memory passes through her mind. "But anyway. Just something to keep in mind when several dozen people who know Aizen ask you if you're really pregnant. So, are you or aren't you?"

"I am."

"Congratulations, Orihime-chan! I'll drink to that!" Matsumoto stands up and heads for the sake bar.

"I'm pretty sure I confirmed that to her before we came here. Must've been drunk, knowing her. She'll probably ask you again in your eighth month." Rukia says apathetically.

Orihime smiles. "Thanks, Rukia-san."

"For what?"

"For coming here. This would nothing if you and Rangiku-san weren't here."

"I'm glad I helped make your wedding special. Even if I have to deal with Matsumoto's mess afterwards." Rukia cringes. "She knows she really just can't handle that much sake, but she does it anyway." Rukia sighs. "But enough about us? How are you?"

"Me? Pretty good, considering."

"Considering?"

"It's nothing. I just..."

"What?"

One of Orihime's favorite songs, KAT-TUN's "Lips", comes on. She accordingly begins to sing along.

"Hey, Orihime, the first dance is coming up after this song!" Matsumoto comes back, sake glass in hand and already half-empty. "We need to go give you back to Aizen, I guess."

"Matsumoto, I don't _believe_ this! You're already half way through your first drink and the dances haven't even started!"

"Wrong. I've already had two." She smiles, then cackles evilly.

"Oh boy," Rukia mutters, smacking her forehead.

"_The night is young, dear Rukia! The night is young!_" Matsumoto yells joyfully. Orihime laughs as they walk back.

"Don't worry, Aizen-san, I saved her from Matsumoto. For now, at least." Rukia says, still feeling some need to use an honorific when addressing him.

"Thank you, Rukia-chan." he says, rising as the song ends. "I'll take her now."

Rukia squeezes Orihime's arm gently, then walks away, to find Matsumoto drinking again and flirting with Ichigo's dad.

"**_Matsumoto!_**" she says angrily, pulling her friend away. "They're about to start the dance! Pay attention!" she hisses as the dance floor clears and the intro to "Forever Love" by Reba McEntire fills the room. Aizen and Orihime step onto the floor.

"Say," Matsumoto remarks about halfway through the song, "does Orihime-chan know how to dance?"

"Dunno," Rukia says, "but she's doing a good job of winging it, so far."

"Hey. Rukia."

She turns around to see Kurosaki Ichigo standing behind her. "Ku-Kurosaki..."

"Want to dance?"

"Eh, are we supposed to on the first one?" she asks, blushing scarlett.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

She rises, still blushing, and faces him. "Sure," she says as he takes her hand.

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Inoue- now Aizen- Orihime is attempting to "wing it".

"What's wrong?" Aizen whispers.

"I can't dance." she confesses.

"Don't worry about it. You're doing a fine job, princess. I never would have guessed." He smiles as Kurosaki and Rukia step onto the dance floor. "Ah, would you look at that? Kurosaki's decided to join us."

"You are _not_ about to turn my wedding into some kind of contest to which of you is better, are you?"

"Of course not, love." He says, kissing her forehead.

"Then what's this I hear about you two getting into a fight shortly before the wedding?"

"I wouldn't call it a _fight_, my love," he says, chuckling a the memory. "It was more like the boy was being arrogant and needed to be put in his place."

"No hostilities."

"I can't promise that. You are so beautiful, there will always be men who are jealous of me." He smiles her favorite smile, and she can not help but relax a bit.

The song ends, but they remain standing there as another begins. Another of Orihime's favorites, Ryan Cabrera's "True."

"Call me a conformist," she says, "but I love this song."

"You really like American music, don't you?"

"Yes. They are just so many types, and when you translate the words, sometimes they're really beautiful..." she loses her train of thought as they begin to dance again.

"You are a lot more complex than I once thought, Orihime."

"What'd you think I was? Some simpleton for you do to with as you please?" she teases.

"At first? Yes. But I know better now." He smiles again.

"Good."

"I understand that there's a lot more to you than what meets the eye. That is what captured me."

"Curiosity?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Not so much that, rather, I had never before met a woman with as much to her personality as you do, Princess."

She closes her eyes and lays her head on his chest as they continue to dance, more couples joining in, a few "Aw"'s throughout the crowd.

The song ends, and a new one comes on as the couples break up. Orihime recognizes the new song as a parody of one of the popular rapper Soulja Boy's hits. The crowd cracks up at the words as they begin the electric slide and a few boys from her class begin rapping along. Orihime laughs as she, Matsumoto and Rukia attempt to teach Aizen the electric slide

Once that song ends, everyone returns to their tables to begin eating. As the food is served, the eigth Bleach opening song begins to play. Surrounded by friends, Orihime has never been happier.

--

Tousen Kaname walks quietly through the halls of Las Noches, noticing, but not caring, that Ichimaru Gin is walking behind him.

"I know you're there, Gin. Enough with the facade."

"YAAA TRICK YAAA!" Gin yells, his arms spread open.

"Should've never exposed you to living world music..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The two men begin to walk together.

"Gin, what is so good about that music? That man does not even sing, he just says things with music in the background." Tousen remarks disapprovingly.

"YAAA TRICK YAAA!"

"...I give up..." Tousen smacks his forehead.

They enter the meeting hall, where the rest of the Espada are gathered.

"So then, everyone, as you are all aware..." Tousen begins.

"Aizen's left us to marry the Inoue girl." Ichimaru says bluntly.

The Espada look at each other, then at Gin.

"Fortunately for you, I'm going to lead you now!" He smiles hugely.

The entire group groans, including Tousen.

"First up, I'm going to teach y'all... THE SOULJA BOY DANCE!!" Gin throws his hands up in victory.

"The what?!" Grimmjow slams his hands on the table.

"The Soulja Boy dance." Gin stands in the middle of room and begins singing and dancing.

"Screw this, I'm outta here." Grimmjow rises and heads for the door.

"Ne, Tousen, wanna take care of this?"

"Of course."

A horrible screeching echoes through the meeting hall as Gin continues to dance and Grimmjow's left arm is removed once again.

"Y'all wanna join me? Or do any of feel like losin' some limbs?"

The Espada grumble, the join Gin in the middle of the room as Tousen exits, shaking his head. "If only you knew, Aizen-sama... If only you knew."

--

The reception breaks up close to midnight. Rukia wraps Matsumoto's left arm around her shoulders, then her own right around her waist. "I have to get Matsumoto home, now." She sighs and shakes her head. "Before it gets any worse..."

"**_BLEACH!_ BELIEVING IN LOVE AND THE FUTURE!**" Matsumoto yells, attempting to stablize herself.

"Easy now, Rangiku, just relax..."

"Here," Aizen says, stepping down to meet them, "let me help you carry her."

"No, thank you, Aizen-san, I've got it." Rukia says. "They're opening us a portal not too far from here, anyway."

"Thank you so much for coming, Rukia-san!" Orihime sings, coming down to hug her friend. "And you too, Rangiku-san!"

"It was no trouble. Good to see you, Orihime."

"Ya, great ta see ya, Inoue!" She suddenly turns and sees Aizen. "Hey, Rukia, look, it's Aizen-taichou! Ne, Taichou, aren't you dead or something? And what's with that hair? Looks like yer tryin' too hard, lemme fix it!" She waves her arms out in front of her, attempting to get Rukia off of her.

"Yeah, I _really_ need to get her home. Right now." Rukia says, her eyes little white circles.

"Okay... thanks again, you guys!" Orihime claps her hands together in appreciation.

"Yes, it was fun. Come back and see us." Aizen adds with a warm smile.

"I'll try!" Rukia grunts, trying to carry Matsumoto to the street corner.

"Let's go back inside." Orihime says. "Need to make sure we get everybody sent home properly."

"Okay." he says, holding the door open for her.

So they bid people adeu for a while, everyone hugging Orihime and shaking Aizen's hand as they leave, each telling him how lucky he is to have girl like Orihime. That is, until Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ne, Orihime." he says, standing before her, hands in his pockets. "Can I talk to you for a second? Over there?"

"Yes, of course." she answers, shooting a glance at Aizen as she walks away.

"**_Orihime._**" he says, stopping in a secluded corner of the restruant.

"Yes?"

"Why did you marry Aizen?"

"Because I love him."

"Yeah, I can see that, but why _now_? When you're still so young?"

"...Kurosaki-kun..." She looks at the ground, not willing to say, in case Ichigo loses his temper.

"I won't get mad, I promise." His eyes are soft.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm pregnant." Blood rises into her cheeks as she says the words.

"For real?" His tone is sheer disbelief.

"Yes. That's why now." She smiles slightly.

"But...**_why?!_**"

"Kurosaki-kun, he..." she claps her hands together over her heart, unable to find the words.

"He **_what?!_**" Kurosaki yells, his eyes filling with hot, angry tears. "_**He doesn't love you, Orihime!**_ Not like I do!" He doesn't hide it as the tears spill over. "I could've given you the life you desired! I could've been with you! We could've had it all, Orihime, but you...! _You let him take it away from you!_"

Her eyes are soft as she puts her hand on his shoulder. "Kurosaki-kun. Thank you very much for your feelings." she says her voice beginning to break. "But... You see, Sousuke, he... he loves me. He gave up everything to be with me. And I..."

"You don't love him." Kurosaki says quietly, shaking with rage, the tears still coming down. "There's no way you could be in love... with _**that**_..." He snarls, refusing to say Aizen's name.

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun, I do love him." She feels her own eyes tearing up, but will not let them fall. _Sousuke will be angry if he thinks Kurosaki-kun made me cry..._

"Kurosaki-kun... I know you love Rukia-san."

He stares at her, wide-eyed.

"And... when I'm only your second best, why would I want to be with you when I could be with someone who puts me above even himself? Who loves me, and only me, for who and what I am? I'm so happy to have found that, even if it's with an unlikely person." A tear slips, unwillingly, down her cheek.

"Because he_ told _you that."

"**_Ichigo._**" She calls him by his first name for the first time. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave us alone. Please. For me. Go with Rukia-san, will you? She loves you, and I know you love her. I have this refusal to split people in two. Kind of like, if Sousuke woke up one morning and decided to make things right with Hinamori-san, I wouldn't mind. I'd let him go, because I wouldn't make him split himself in two for me."

"Orihime..." He can only stare. She is so passive, so loving... "You really _do_ love him, don't you?" he asks the floor.

"Yes. More than I've ever loved anyone." She smiles. "Now, then. Let's go, ne?" She pats his shoulder and walks off, wiping away any stray tears.

As she stands beside Aizen, he wraps an arm protectively around her. She's cold, he notices, his eyes darkening with rage as Ichigo approaches them.

"**Kurosaki.**" His tone makes it clear that he is attempting to keep from yelling.

"Aizen." Kurosaki shifts his gaze to his classmate, his childhood friend... "_Orihime..._"

"Bye, Ichigo." she says. "Thanks so much for coming."

"Anytime. See you around, Inoue."

"**_Wrong._**" Aizen corrects as Ichigo turns to leave. "Techinally, if you're going with her surname, it's 'Aizen' now." A manical grins spreads across his face.

"_She'll always be 'Inoue' to me._" Kurosaki says, not turning around. "I instantly associate the name 'Aizen' with perverted sons-of-bitches like you."

"_Take that back, Kurosaki._" Aizen commands darkly. Orihime gently puts a hand on his chest in an attempt to calm him, to remind of his promise. He looks down at her, with loving eyes, and sighs heavily.

"Thank you," she says as Kurosaki leaves. "So, do you want to tell me where we're going?"

"Orihime," he says, smiling wider, "Have you ever been to Kenya?"

--

Rukia and Matsumoto arrive just inside of seiretei, Matsumoto still singing.

"_Somewhat **visible** yet not **visible** man's **heart**! The two of us are like** a**..._ oh, shoot, I forgot the words... ne, Rukia! Do you remember the words?" Rangiku scratches her head, annoyed.

"It's your song, Rangiku. You should remember the words." Rukia says. "Now, c'mon, let's get to the street."

"_Those **words**... and that **voice too**...!_"

"That's not even _your _song, Rangiku. Don't let Hinamori-chan catch you singing that, it'll bring her to pieces."

"_Once again **today**, the person I wait for **doesn't** come..._" she continues to sing.

"That's _still _Hinamori-chan's part. And be quiet, you'll wake everyone up!"

"So. You two are back." Hitsugaya leans cooly against the wall, his arms folded.

"_Hey_, it's Taichou! Ne, Taichou, you shoudda been there! _Aizen-taichou was back from the dead!_"

"That's great, Rangiku. Now, why don't we get you to bed?"

"_Hey_, Taichou, what's with that? Am I _that _drunk that you'd try ta take advantage of me er somethin'?"

"**_Matsumoto. Be quiet._**"

"I'm so sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou! I meant to watch her more closely, Orihime-san was teaching us some sort of living world dance, and the next thing I knew she was like this!" Rukia apologizes feverently.

"It's alright, Kuchiki-san. It's to be _expected_ of my liutenant." Hitsugaya sighs.

--

Orihime lay on her back, her long hair spread out around her, her husband lying on top of her with his head lying on her collarbone, listening to her breathe, listening to her heart. She closes her eyes, inhaling slowly and deeply. He moves his head so he can look at her.

"Orihime?" he asks, his voice quiet.

"...Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes." She stares at the ceiling.

"Kurosaki." It's not a question; it's a statement.

"...Yes."

He moves closer to her, pressing his lips to her throat gently before he moves his lips to her ear.

"**_I can make you forget all about him, Orihime._**" he says, his lips brishing her ear as he speaks, his tone making her shiver. He runs his lips along her jawline, then to her lips. She moans his name as he slides one hand into her hair and rests another on her hip.

"Sousuke." she says clearly, firmly.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Look, instead of... _that_... d'you think you could just hold me instead?" She can tell already from the sound of his breathing that he'd love to do more than just hold her, but for once, that's not what she wants. He stares at her for just a moment, then sighs lightly.

"Alright, my love. If it makes you happy." He plops down beside her, his warm arms encircling her as he remembers how cold she was, for a human, the first night. Now, it's not as bad; however, there is still a chill on her skin.

She curls up against him, so content she could pur. He buries his face in her soft hair and whispers her name, over and over, until he finally drifts off to sleep. Normally, she would, too. But something is keeping her awake.

The image in her mind of Kurosaki, tears of rage pouring down his usually calm face after her wedding, begging her to take it all back.

She shivers as she realizes she no longer enjoys the words she thought she had always wanted to hear. She's happier than she's ever been, here, in Aizen Sousuke's arms, their child in her stomach.

She sighs contentedly as her eyes close and sleep takes her.

--

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry this update took a bit! I've only been to one wedding, and it was when I was little, so forgive me if my wedding scene sucked! xD

Also, the songs that Matsumoto sings drunkely after the reception are translations of songs from the Bleach Rock Musicals. They are absolutely AMAZING and if you haven't watched them, do!

Thanks again for checking this out! More will be coming soon, I promise! Updates will be slower, but they _will_ come! : D


	9. Raito or Sakura?

**Disclaimer:** At long last, I have FINALLY remembered to throw one of these in! Anyways. "Bleach", mentioned music and books belong to the respective owners/authors. I own absolutely nothing (sadly).

Anyway. I know this chapter is a tad short and also may appear to have no point. For that, my apologies. It _will_ get better, I promise! Enjoy.

--

Inoue- now Aizen- Orihime stares blankly out the window of the plane, her iPod blasting in her ears. She can't really talk to Sousuke right now- she's begun to feel like things are going _too _well. This _is_ Aizen Sousuke, after all. How long until he does something stupid? Before he goes back to Hueco Mundo? Or tries to kill her? Or worse, tries to hurt one of her friends?

He sees the worry and fear in her eyes and decides it's best to just let her watch the sky go by and listen to her music. She'd offered to get him an iPod for the trip, but he'd always found music a tad annoying. He'd rather listen to his own thoughts, or Orihime. Currently, he chose his own thoughts.

He knows full well what's troubling his wife so much. And he's given her every reason. Hinamori is enough, aside from the fact that he's manipulated Soul Society for years. Of course, Aizen Sousuke is not the sort of man who would anticipate falling in love... having a child...

He glances down at Orihime's belly. It's beginning to swell, just a bit. She has a pale hand resting on it, another propping up her chin. He wonders fleetingly if it's a boy or a girl. Who will their baby look more like, him or her? The anticipation is maddening.

As he questions the future, Orihime continues to stare. She quickly changes the song from "Life" by Yui to something more... well, the only thing she can think of is something American.

She closes her eyes as the music fills her mind.

_Couldn't save you from the start _

_Love you so it hurts my soul _

_Can you forgive me for trying again? _

_Your silence makes me hold my breath _

_All the time has passed you by_

She loves Sousuke. She knows it, she doesn't want to hide it anymore. But yet, how can she possibly pretend that his time in Soul Society never happened?

_You gave up the fight _

_You left me behind _

_All that stands forgiven _

_You'll always be mine _

_I know deep down inside _

_All that stands forgiven_

Inoue Orihime is a forgiving person. But she remembers she's Aizen Orihime, now.

_So what?_ she thinks, trying to chase thoughts away from her head. _I'm not going to change because my name did! I mean, really. What's in a name? A rose, by any other name, would smell as sweet, right?_

She is interrupted from her own little world when Sousuke gently pulls an earbud from her left ear. "The pilot just said to discontinue use of portable devices, Princess." He says sweetly in her ear.

She grumbles and pulls the other one out. "So, where are we landing now?"

"Cairo, then another short flight to Kenya." He smiles. "You know, you can sleep on the plane, right, Princess?"

"Well, yeah, but..." She pauses, popping her ears to relieve the pain from the changing pressure. "I can't sleep during travel, no matter how tired I am."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been that way since I was little. Even if I'm about to pass out, I can't sleep if I'm traveling."

He looks into her eyes, his face unreadable. "Orihime... do you fear me?"

She pops her ears once again. "...No! No, of course not!" She waves a hand dismissively. "What on Earth would make you say that?"

"Orihime." She still melts visibly as he stares into her huge grey eyes and says her name. "You know you can tell me what's wrong, right?"

She stares at the back of the seat in front of her. "Can I tell you later? Some place more... private?"

He knows what she means instantly. "Alright." he says, sweetly, gently kissing her forehead. She smiles. _There's _the Sousuke she loves.

_But it's **also** the Sousuke Hinamori-san loves._ a small voice in the back of her head remarks cruelly.

She shakes the thought away and is content to let Sousuke hold her hand as they land. He does not let go as they exit the plane, walking onto the tarmac in Cairo.

The sun is setting, and it's hotter than hell, but Orihime smiles in delight. The late evening sun is bright red, the silouttes of the three Great Pyramids black against it. She wishes they had more time in Cairo to explore, rather than sit in an airport for an hour and a half before the smaller plane to Kenya arrives.

They walk through the airport hand in hand, each with an earbud of Orihime's iPod in- she'd given it to him and told him to find a song that he didn't find annoying. Surprisingly, he selects Nirvana's "Pennyroyal Tea", and begins to softly sing along.

She stares at him as his song choice fills their ears. "Nirvana?" she asks skeptically.

"Frankly, I'm surprised you listen to them, Princess. I, however, find their music to be quite... soothing, so to speak. Although their lyrics tend to be a bit... _odd_ at times..." He smiles. "It doesn't change that I like them."

They finally reach their terminal, selecting seats that face the windows so as to better watch the sun set. They place their carry-ons in the seats, then walk over to a booth to get some coffee. Well, Aizen takes black coffee- Orihime decides on a strawberry smoothie, since she loves strawberries and can't have coffee.

As they sit, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her shoulders, she sighs in perfect contentment. He pulls her small frame closer to him, wishing he could take her worries away.

Orihime changes the song to "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance.

"I have to say, my Love, I never would have imagined your taste in music would be this... _diverse._"

"Really? If you want me to change it, I have other things on here, too!" She quickly scrolls through her music and settles on Abingdon Boys' School's "Innocent Sorrow".

"...Again... interesting, Princess." He smiles her favorite smile. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

She blushes and stares at her lap. "Yes," she says shyly.

"Orihime." He puts a hand on her chin, pulling her face up so that she's looking into his dark, perceptive eyes. "I love you. You're my wife now, you've been my life since you arrived in Las Noches. Why do you doubt me?"

She shakes her head. "I don't doubt you."

"You're just afraid I'll hurt you. Or your friends."

She looks away.

"Orihime. The only reason I would hurt any of your friends would be if that damned Kurosaki decided to take you away from me. And even then, I may not hurt him."

"Why not?" she questions in disbelief.

"Because I love you, and it would hurt you." His eyes are soft as he moves his face closer to hers.

She closes her eyes and does not resist as he gently brings his lips to hers, sweetly, but almost... possesively.

What upsets her is that she likes it. She _wants_ him to be possesive of her. She_ wants_ him to want to kill any other guy who'd come near her. Not that she'd let any other guy touch her, but still.

Why would she want him to feel that way? She belonged to him now, in every way imaginable, and nobody else could do anything about it. So why is she enjoying it so much, why did she love it that he'd looked ready to kill Kurosaki that night at their wedding...?

The answer is simple. She is truly, undeniably, irrevocably in love with him.

--

She feels Hitsugaya Toshiro's piercing green eyes on her before she sees him. Hinamori Momo decides it's best to just keep walking.

Hitsugaya drops from the building he's perched on and lands lightly, ten feet in front of her. She stops as he rises.

"Momo," he says gently.

"Yes?" she answers quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"What do mean, Shiro-chan?!" she waves a hand dimissively. "Of course I'm fine!"

"Hinamori, I saw you."

Her eyes widen in shock, but she still feigns ignorance. "When?!"

"Just now." His eyes narrow slightly. _Why is she doing this?! Why does she do stupid things like that when she knows it's going to tear her apart inside?!_

"Doing what?!"

"You know what."

"Toshiro, I was taking my walk. There's _nothing_ wrong with that!"

"There is if you're tearing yourself apart by doing it."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Momo, _don't lie to me!_" He's never yelled at her like this before, but she's just digging herself deeper into this whole. Somebody has to dig her out, before it's too late...

"_I'm not lying! I wasn't doing anything!_"

"Momo." he says softly, doing his best to mimic Aizen's tone, "Standing outside his door and not allowing yourself to move forward will _not_ bring him back."

"You don't understand."

He moves closer, so that he stands directly in front of her. "Then make me understand." he says gently.

She instinctively covers her left arm. "You wouldn't understand it."

"Yes, I would."

She draws her arms around herself, trying to stop the shaking as she speaks. "Have you ever loved someone, Shiro-chan?"

He stares, wide-eyed. "Well, I love you, Momo-chan."

"No, no, not in the brother-sister way. I mean, like..." She turns her gaze back to Aizen's room, and the quickly setting sun. "Like you'd go to hell and back for them. That you love them so much, life just isn't worth living anymore when they're gone. Shiro-chan, have you ever loved someone so much that... that you'd rather die than live without them?"

"Momo-chan." he says gently. "I don't think that what you're feeling is..."

"Then what is it? Infatuation? Dedication? Obsession? I don't like any of those words. They don't describe it well enough." She closes her eyes, feeling the last rays of the sun on her face and seeing Aizen's smiling face behind her eyelids. He's not completely sure, but he thinks he sees a tear roll down her cheek.

He resists the urge to reach and touch her, knowing that she doesn't want it. Not from him, at least.

"Aizen-taichou..." she whispers as a gentle breeze sweeps her long bangs away from her face. He thinks he hears her say, "Aizen-taichou, I love you," but he can't be sure.

The only thing he knows for sure is that she really does love him. Why, he's not completely sure, but he remembers something he read once about love:

_Love is patient.  
__Love is kind.  
__Love doesn't hold grudges. __Love is forgiving.  
Love doesn't give up.  
Love is pure._

Of three things Hitsugaya Toshiro is completely sure:  
1) Hinamori needs to get help. Soon.  
2) Hinamori loves Aizen more than life itself.  
3) When the chance comes, Hitsugaya will kill Aizen for doing this to Momo.

--

Inoue Orihime wakes up Aizen whispering in her ear again.

"We're landing, Princess. Turn the music thing off."

She blinks, then turns it off and tucks it into her bag. "Did I fall asleep?" she mutters, rubbing her eyes.

"Right after we took off." He smiles. "Do I really put you at such ease that you'd break life-long habits?"

"I guess so, yeah." She smiles shyly and stares out the window. "I don't believe it," she whispers.

"What can't you believe?"

She avoids his eyes, blushing.

"Hime-chan." She gives a small start at the new nickname. "You know you're going to tell me eventually."

She looks up at him, a hundred emotions in her eyes. "It's just really hard for me to believe that someone really exists who loves me so much."

"Why?" He pulls her closer and gently kisses her forehead. "I love you. Our baby is going to have the best mother he could ask for. How is that hard to believe?" he questions, his tone seductive.

"...I dunno. It just is." She can't look at him anymore, so she returns to staring out the window, popping her ears to relieve the sharp pain of the rapidly changing pressure.He watches her, his eyes intense.

Their eyes do not meet again until the plane lands. As they exit the aircraft, he smiles her favorite smile and casually tosses his arm around her waist.

"So, you think we're having a boy, eh?" she asks playfully.

"I'm sure of it." His expression is one of pure joy.

"I think she's a girl. I think this is Sakura." She glances down and pats her belly. "So...?"

"Yes?"

She blushes again. "How many kids do you want?"

He shrugs. "I've never really given it much thought." he says. "Two, maybe three. It doesn't really matter to me." He bends down to kiss her cheek.

They rent a car and, after about fifteen minutes of driving around and asking for directions (and someone who speaks Japanese), they find their hotel and check in.

Once upstairs, she plays her iPod while she unpacks and he takes a shower.

_What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams And give in to sad that thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?_

She wonders again if she can truly trust her husband. _If only Hinamori-san were here. Then she could tell me if this is the Aizen Sousuke she feel in love with._ A silly wish, it wouldn't do anyone any good if Hinamori were here, and Orihime knows it. But still.

She can't stand sitting around waiting on answers.

She finishes putting their clothes in the dresser and turns back to the bathroom. He's still in the shower. She changes into pink-and-orange plaid pajama pants, a black tank top and a gray zip up hoodie, grabs her book and plops herself down on the bed, changing the song and reading contently.

He exits the bathroom in a pair of blue-and-black plaid pajama pants a few minutes later, steam clouding up the mirror. He wipes excess water from his hair and glances toward his wife.

She lays on the bed, holding a weathered paperback copy of Twilight, her legs crossed and her iPod so loud that he can hear snipets of sound from where he is.

He walks over to her and gently tugs an earbud out. "Do you ever stop listening to that?" he asks with a smile.

"Occasionally," she says, pausing the music and marking her place in the book. "Shower good?" she asks.

"Yes. The bathroom's a little small, but I got past it." He winks, then tosses a warm arm around her, pulling her into his chest. She's cold again, he notices. Or maybe he's just really warm, he considers as her icy fingers almost make his skin burn. He wraps the other arm around her and pulls her closer. "Is your book good?" he asks, burying his face in her sweet-smelling hair.

"Yeah, I've read it a bunch of times before, but I never get tired of it," she says, blushing as one of his hands unzips her jacket.

"That's good," he says, kissing her hair.

"So... what did you have in mind for tomorrow?" she asks.

"I was thinking we could do a safari tour?"

She smiles. "That sounds great." she says sincerly. "How long are we here, again?" she questions.

"Five days." he answers with a smile. "Don't forget, you've got your first ultrasound the day after we get back." he reminds her.

"Ohmigosh thank you! I never would have remembered that!" she cries, clapping a hand to her forehead.

"That's why you have me." His grin broadens.

"Yup yup!" she chirps, gently kissing his cheek. "I wonder who's right?"

"About?"

"I mean, I wonder if we've got Sakura or Raito here!"

He smiles. "I still think it's Raito."

"And I think it's Sakura." She grins. "Guess we'll know in a week."

--

_Hinamori Momo stands alone, staring at the full moon with tears in her eyes._

_"Why, Aizen-taichou?" she whispers, almost inaudibly. "Why did you leave me? What did I do wrong?" The tears begin to fall and her voice breaks. "I lived for you... I just wanted to make you happy..."_

_"What's wrong, Momo-chan?" a soothing voice questions. Her head snaps up and every muscle in her body tenses at the sound. "You're not crying, are you?"_

_She turns around to face the sound. "Aizen-taichou!" she cries, running toward him._

_"Momo-chan." Her taichou places a soothing hand on her face and wipes away her tears. "You really shouldn't cry so much, Momo-chan. A girl like you should smile more often."_

_"A-aizen-taichou..." she grabs hold of him, unable to believe that he is really here with her as he takes her chin in his hand and pulls her face closer to his. "Aizen-taichou, I love you."_

_He smiles. "I know," he whispers as he presses his lips to hers._

_He pulls away quickly, and when she finally opens her eyes, she sees him moving away from her._

_"Aizen-taichou!"_

_He just smiles and keeps walking._

_She starts to run._

_"Aizen-taichou! Wait!"_

_No response. She runs faster._

_"Aizen-taichou! **Aizen-taichou! Talk to me!!**" she screams, running faster, harder and longer than her body is used to. She collapses, panting._

_He breaks her fall, scooping her up in his arms and placing her gently on the ground, kissing her forehead gently._

_"Ai... Aizen-taichou..." she gasps._

_"I know." He brushes the hair away from her eyes, smiling. "You were always so wonderful, Momo-chan. Always ready for whatever I needed..." He kisses her again, more posessively this time, his lips moving along her jaw, her neck..._

_She lets out a small moan, his touch bringing back memories of all the wonderful late nights they'd spent together, that had started shortly after her promotion to liutenant..._

_"Momo-chan," he whispers into the base of her throat._

_He's gone before she knows it. Her eyes snap open and she stands up, still barely able to breathe; she looks around, but he's not there..._

_"**Aizen-taichou!!**" she sinks to her knees, tears already coming down..._

Hinamori Momo wakes up screaming.

She gasps, glances around the room, and runs a hand through her hair. She recalls her conversation with Toshiro the day before; she closes her eyes and lets out a sigh.

_Why did I let this happen to me?!_ she questions, the sadness turning slowly into rage.

--

Inoue Orihime closes her eyes, letting her music play in her mind as the plane stops and thinking about the trip. It had been so much fun- seeing the animals, the wildlife parks, the... nature... it had been beautiful. She is unbearably sad to return home, not only because of the long plane rides but because it had been so... amazing. And tomorrow, they're going to see their baby for the first time...

She feels an arm around her and opens her eyes to find Aizen staring at her.

"You okay?" she asks.

"I am now." He smiles her favorite smile and kisses her forehead.

They walk into the airport, and out towards the baggage claim to find Tatsuki and her mother waiting for them.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki runs to hug her friend, almost knocking her off her feet.

"You came to pick us up?"

"Of course! And we'll drive you home, too!"

"Wow! Thanks!"

And so Orihime fills her friend in on the way home. Sousuke sits in the front by Haruka, gazing out the window.

"Ne, Aizen-san."

"Yes?"

"...Do you really love Hime-chan?" Her voice is quiet, so that Orihime and Tatsuki stay involved in their own conversation.

"More than I've loved anyone else."

"So you're ready for her to have your child?"

He finally turns to face her, his eyes dark. "Haruka-san. I do not doubt my wife. And you should not doubt how much I love her. Besides, it's a bit... late to be arguing these things, is it not?"

She closes her eyes and heaves a sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

They pull up at the house and help unload the bags.

"You'll call me after the ultrasound, right, Orihime?" Tatsuki hugs her friend again.

"Of course I will." Orihime smiles. "Aside from me and Sousuke, I want you to be the first to know!"

"Good."

--

"So, Hitsugaya-taichou, d'you think Hinamori is capable of performing her duties as a liutenant?" For the first time since the Hueco Mundo mission, Abarai Renji has decided to talk with Hitsugaya.

"No." he says flatly. "She's still having nightmares about him, I don't think she'll ever regard anyone else as her captain, even herself. She won't stand for it."

Renji looks at the ground. "D'you think... d'you think they...?"

Hitsugaya knows exactly what he means. "Isn't it obvious?" he spits, a hint of anger seeping into his voice. "Of course they were. It's not like Hinamori could ever tell him, 'no'. Besides, wouldn't it have made her easier to control?"

"Yeah, but... I just don't see Hinamori doing things like that, ya know?"

"Yes, kind of like we never thought Aizen was a power-hungry sonofagun with a God complex, did we?"

Renji doesn't know what to say. "I guess you're right. I could see it, but the same time, no."

Matsumoto appears in front of them. "What can't you see, Abarai?"

"Nothing."

She turns her angry gaze on her captain. "Taichou?"

"It was nothing, Rangiku."

She promptly grabs his face and allows him to get a faceful of her massive chest.

"_MATSUMOTO!_"

"Tell me, Taichou."

"**_I can't breathe!!_**"

"Tell me!"

Renji, unable to watch, jumps to the child-captain's rescue. "See, Rangiku-san, we were in the middle of discussion about a certain alleged couple... maybe you could help us out?"

"Oh!" she squeals, releasing her captain. He takes several deep breaths before glaring reproachfully at his subordinate. "Which couple?!"

"Aizen and Hinamori. Were they... ya know...?" Renji stares at the ground again, unwilling to say the words about his old friend.

"Oh,_ I get it._" Matsumoto says, a knowing look crossing her face. "You want to know if they were sleeping together, am I correct?"

"Wait, Rangiku. You know?"

"Yup yup!" she chirps.

"Please tell us!" Renji cries, a hungry look coming into his eyes.

She leans in close to them. "You sure you want to know?"

"Yes!" both men reply.

She closes her eyes, recalling all that Hinamori had told her that night not too long ago.

"Yes."

"'Yes' what?!" Renji hisses.

"Yes, they were sleeping together."

Renji's jaw drops. Hitsugaya, though slightly unsurprised, appears enraged.

"For how long, Rangiku?" Hitsugaya asks quietly.

"Actually, they didn't do it until a few months before he faked his death. But they'd been a couple since right before he made her his liutenant."

"...How did it start?" Renji asks, curious.

"They were talking- alone, of course- and he kissed her. Got pretty heated up from there."

Both Renji and Matsumoto watch Hitsugaya carefully as his fists clench in rage. "I'm gonna kill him," he hisses. "_I'm gonna kill him!_" He raises his voice.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Get a hold of yourself!"

"_No!_ I'm _not_ gonna forgive him for this one! Making her fall that hard, then trying to kill her is one thing, but that... That's just wrong on so many levels...! And then, running off with the Inoue girl and getting her pregnant...!"

"Hitsugaya-taichou." Matsumoto puts her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. "Just try not to think about it. Hinamori's trying not to, and-"

"**_I am not going to forget about it._**" His eyes darken with rage. "That man is going to pay."

"You said that before the Hueco Mundo mission too, ya know," Renji says. "And you know as well as I do how much it would hurt Momo if you killed him."

"The world is better off without scum like him!"

"Just wait and see if he hurts Orihime-chan." Matsumoto pipes up. "Then I'll help you kill him. Then we'll know if he really is incapable of caring for someone."

"...Alright. Fine." Hitsugaya pushes past his two friends and walks away. "I'm going for a walk. Please don't follow me."

--

Orihime and Aizen enter the Kurosaki Clinic quietly.

"Uhm, Kurosaki-san?" Orihime calls. "We're here!"

"Oh!" Kurosaki Isshin dashes around the corner. "You guys are just in time!"

"For what?"

"Ichigo just left. I didn't want him in the house when-" He glances toward Aizen. "Yeah."

He leans forward to shake Aizen's hand. "Long time, no see, Aizen-taichou." he says.

"Same to you, Kurosaki-taichou. Though neither of us are part of the Gotei 13 any longer." He smiles.

"Yes, that's very true." The two men exchange a look before Isshin turns his gaze to Orihime. "Alright, then, shall we look at your baby?"

"Of course!" she cries, clapping her hands together in delight.

A bit later, as Isshin runs the machine, his face changes. "Oh," he says. "That's interesting."

"What?" Orihime and Aizen say together.

Kurosaki Isshin turns to them. "Congratulations, you two. You're having twins." He smiles.

"_Twins?!_" Orihime squeals. "Ohmigosh are you serious?!"

"Yup. See, there's one here," he points out a dot on the screen, "and one over here." He points to another.

"Wow!" Orihime says, delighted. Aizen takes her hand. "Are they inentical or fratenal? Can you tell?"

"...They look like they're identical, actually. And everything looks great. I'll print you two up a picture. Congratulations."

When he leaves to grab the printout, Orihime squeals again. "_**Identical twins!!**_ Ohmigosh I can't believe it!"

"I can't either," he says, kissing her forehead.

They beam at each other in sheer joy, unable to believe their luck.


	10. Mooses vs Meese

**Disclaimer:** Yuzuna-chan owns NOTHING! Sadly. Please, nobody sue me. You won't get much. xD

--

- Eight Months Later-

The doorbell rings as Orihime attempts to get up from her seat at the computer and get it. Sousuke comes to her rescue, offering her a hand to help her up.

"Thanks," she says, slightly winded, "moving's gotten a bit... _difficult._" Though trying to sound annoyed, she smiles and puts a hand on her belly. He wraps his arms around her from behind and pulls her close.

"How are my girls today?" he asks, kissing her temple.

"We're good." she answers as the doorbell rings again. "It's open!" She yells.

Tatsuki comes around the corner with two brightly wrapped packages in hand. "Well, aren't you two cute?" she says, plopping down on the couch. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No. You're good." Orihime says. "Hey, Sousuke?"

"Yes?"

"You do realize this is a baby shower, right?"

"...And?"

"And you know that it's women only, right?"

"What am I supposed to do, drink alone?"

She grins manaically. "Nope." The doorbell rings again. "It's open!" she calls, and they hear the door creak open, then slam shut.

"Orihime?! What's going on here?!"

Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname step around the corner.

"Long time, no see, ne, Taichou?" Ichimaru's perpetual grin widens.

"Yes, it has." His smile is forced. "_Orihime!_" he hisses into her ear.

"Yes?"

"_Why are **they** here?!_"

"Because I thought you might want to spend some time with your old buddies! I only did it because I love you." She gets out of his arms, kisses him on the cheek, and moves, as best she can, towards the front door. "Please, could you two have Sousuke back here before it gets dark?" she asks.

"O'course, Hime." Gin replies, his grin in place. Ah, how he loves seeing his taichou clearly pissed off.

"Yes, we will." Tousen adds.

"Have a good time!" she cries, shoving the trio out the door. She leans against the wall, unwilling to move. "Hey, Tatsuki? Can you go get me a Reese's out of the kitchen?"

Tatsuki rises. "To lazy to get it yourself?" she asks, walking to the kitchen.

"Too _pregnant_ to get it myself." Orihime says, closing her eyes and laying her hands on her stomach.

"So, how are those two, anyway?" Tatsuki asks, handing over the candy.

"Eh, they kick alot. Sometimes it hurts, sometimes not." She grins, opening the wrapper.

"How much do you hate being pregnant?"

"Acutally, I like it. Just wait till you're older, it'll make your life that much easier." Orihime stuffs a whole Reese's in her mouth.

"You think I don't get that enough from my mom?"

Orihime swallows. "I'm just backing her up."

"Your hair looks cute like that, by the way." Orihime has her hair tied into two low pigtails, the ends spiraling, like at her wedding.

"Thanks. I'd curled my hair yesterday, because Sousuke took me out to dinner, and I didn't feel like washing it." She grins.

The doorbell rings again, and she turns to open the door.

She's greeted by a horrified expression from Rukia and a faceful of Matsumoto's chest.

"ORIHIME-CHAN!"

"Hi... Rangiku-san..."

The well-endowed woman steps back, taking her neon-green wrapped package from Rukia. "Wow!" she cries, placing a hand on Orihime's belly. "When did _this_ happen?!"

"Uhm, acutally, I've got twin girls in here." Orihime smiles sheepishly.

"Twin girls?! _Wow!_ You lucky lady!"

Orihime turns to let the two into the house. "Uhm, Tatsuki, you remember Rangiku-san and Rukia-san? They were at my wedding..."

"Oh yeah. Hi, you guys."

"Actually, we brought someone with us!" Matsumoto chirps.

"Who?"

"Well, Nanao, Unohana and Yachiru should be here shortly, but we brought this special addition with us." Matsumoto stands aside, revealing the small woman in a plain blue dress that had been standing behind her. "Orihime-chan, I don't think you met Hinamori-chan but the one time, did you?"

Orihime stares, wide-eyed at the small girl before her. "Uhm, you're right, we only met once..." Her hand twiches over her daughters. _What were you_ thinking_, Rangiku-san? What if Sousuke comes back before you all leave?!_

"Uhm, we were never properly introduced." The dark-haired girl finally speaks, her doe-brown eyes filled with... well, Orihime doesn't recognize the emotion, but it's not anger. "I'm Hinamori Momo, liutenant of Squad Five."

"Hi, Hinamori-chan. Ai... Inoue Orihime." She has begun to say her married name, but corrects herself and uses her maiden name, for Hinamori's sake.

"It's okay."

"What is?"

"I... I know you're married to Captain Aizen. I'm very happy for you." She bows respectfully.

Orihime smiles. "I'd bow too, but that's kind of... difficult." She rubs the back of her head, embarassed.

"It's okay!" Hinamori chirps. "So, uhm, you told Rangiku twin girls, right?"

"Yup yup!"

"I'm so happy for you."

They are interrupted by the arrival of Nanao, Yachiru and Unohana.

"Hi, Orihime-san. Ise Nanao."

"Nanao-san! I've heard so much about you!" she pulls the other woman into a hug- well, as much of a hug as she can give.

"Princess-chan!"

"Hi there, Yachiru!"

The tiny shinigami with bubblegum pink hair rushes into the house. "Who's this?" She's spotted Tatsuki.

"That's my friend, Tatsuki-chan!"

"Spikey-san!"

"Huh?!" the group asks.

"Her hair's kinda spiky, ne? Nice ta meet ya, Spikey-san!"

Tatsuki bows to the little girl with a bewildered expression.

"Don't worry, Tatsuki-chan." Rangiku assures her. "She does that to everybody."

"Okay..."

"Anyways, Orihime-chan, I don't believe you've met Unohana-taichou, have you?"

"Uhm..."

"We exchanged a few words, but nothing more." Orihime is comforted by the sound of Unohana's motherly voice. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Orihime-san."

"No, no, the pleasure's all mine!" Orihime cries, bowing her head slightly.

"It's all right." She smiles and puts a hand on the teen's shoulder, leading her into the house. "Is that everyone, Rangiku?"

"Yup! Now then, let's party!"

So Orihime plays music on her computer as they snack and talk about their lives. Finally, Rangiku yells that Orihime should open her gifts.

They pile the boxes on the couch next to her, and she destroys the wrapping paper package by package.

From Rangiku, the Shinigami Women's Association calandar for this year.

"Thank you so much, Rangiku-san!"

"Ne, I thought it might remind our dear buddy Aizen of home." Everyone laughs, including Hinamori.

From Rukia, matching Chappy the Rabbit pajamas for the girls.

"I had meant for your baby to have two sets, but I guess now there's one for each."

"Wow! These are really cute, Rukia-san! Thank you!"

The gifts are all incredible, but the one from Hinamori nearly brings her to tears.

She tears the deep purple wrapping paper off, lifts the lid on the white box, and pulls it out.

A blanket, made from crisp, but soft black fabric, trimmed with a clean white. In the middle is a large white square which has the Squad Five insignia printed on it.

Orihime's eyes are full of tears as she stares at Hinamori.

"If I had known you were having twins, I would have made two." she says.

Orihime's hand rests on the white patch. "Is it...?" She's afraid to ask, but knows the answer.

"Yes," Hinamori says, her own eyes beginning to water, "it's from Captain Aizen's haori."

Though everyone is dying to ask how Hinamori got her hands on it, and had the will to destroy it, no one does.

Orihime rises, though with great difficulty, walks over, and hugs the girl, the tears beginning to fall. "Thank you so much, Hinamori-san." she whimpers.

"Hm-mm." the other girl sobs.

"Group hug!" Rangiku cries, desparate to break the tension. All the women jump on Orihime, laughing.

"Anyone ready for cake?" Tatsuki offers.

Everyone back in their seats, they begin to devour Orihime's triple chocolate fudge cake.

The door opens and everyone turns, with small white circles for eyes and forks in their mouths as Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen enter.

The groups stare at each other for about a half a second before Ichimaru and Tousen turn around and walk out.

"We'll be leavin' now. Good seein' ya, Sousuke." Ichimaru places a hand on his friend's shoulder before closing the door.

Aizen suddenly realizes the danger that he's in: a room full of potentially angry women and his pregnant wife.

"You're home!" Orihime chirps.

"Uhm, yes." he says, not taking his eyes off the group of women. "Orihime...? Why didn't you tell me you'd have so many people...?"

"What, you didn't think it'd just be me and Tatsuki, did you?"

"Well, no, but..."

"It's nice to see you again, Aizen-san." Unohana is the first to speak.

"Yeah."

"Yes, it is."

"Hey! It's Glasses-san!"

"Yes, it's nice to see you."

The only one who doesn't speak is Hinamori, who is trying to make herself blend in with the wall unit behind her. Unfortunately, seeing Aizen not ten feet away from her has made her need for chocolate kick in, so she begins to shvel down the rest of her cake.

"Uhm, Sousuke, we're not quite done here... d'you wanna just wait for me in the back?" she asks, trying to spare Hinamori, who everyone is watching out the corner of their eye.

"Alright." he says, smiling and proceeding to his and Orihime's room. "It was nice to see all of you again." he says with a small nod at the group.

Hinamori lets out a small gasp. Everyone- Aizen included- turns to stare at her.

"_Momo-chan?_" he asks, surprised to see her here, of all places.

Hinamori, unable to speak, begins waving her arms incoherently. Part of her wants to sprint over to him, hold him and never let go, and the other is telling her to stay right where she is.

"He-hello, Aizen-taichou." she squeaks, bowing her head.

Every woman gives a terrified look from Hinamori to Aizen and back again.

"Sousuke!" Orihime stands up, nervous as heck, wanting to spare her friend. It's almost like everyone can hear Hinamori's heart shatter into a million pieces as she studies color patterns on the hardwood floor.

Orihime pushes him towards their room. Once inside, she shuts the door. "What the_ hell_ is with you?!" She's trying not to yell.

"What do you mean?"

"_Addressing Hinamori-chan like that! Calling her out! **What were you thinking?!**_"

"That I haven't seen her in a while and I wanted to catch up a bit."

"_Oh, really?!_"

"Yes!"

A vein pops in Orihime's forehead as she presses a cold hand to her forehead.

"Stay back here until I send everyone home. Not a peep. You got it?"

"Yes?"

"Good."

She exits the room, while he stands there, flabberghasted. He'd never seen Orihime be more commanding.

Back with friends, Orihime turns off the music and turns on the TV and her Nintendo Gamecube.

"Anyone up for a round of Mario Kart?" she asks.

--

Around midnight, Orihime tells the group to break it up.

"But _why?_" Matsumoto whines. "I was just getting the hang of this!" She waves a Gamcube controller back and forth in frustration.

"I'm keeping Sousuke up. Besides, if I don't get enough sleep, Sakura and Setsuna won't either."

She ushers everyone out, thanking them individually for the gifts.

Hinamori Momo remains in the doorway.

"Hinamori-chan." Orihime says with a kind smile. "Thank you so much for coming- and for the blanket. I'm sure that wasn't an easy thing to do." She pulls the girl into a hug.

"If Aizen-taichou's happy, then I am. And it seems like he's happy here, with you. So I have no complaints. And it was fun to make that blanket- what else was I going to do with his haori?"

Orihime giggles. "That's true. And I'm sure Sakura and Setsuna will love it."

"Those are cute names."

"Thanks. I picked out Sakura, we were going to use Raito for a boy, but Sousuke decided on Setsuna for the other girl, so... yeah."

Hinamori smiles. "That's nice. Best of luck to you both."

"Thanks. Take care, Hinamori-chan. Please, come back and see us sometime."

"I'll try, honest. I want to see them after they're born."

"Okay."

Orihime closes the door, pressing a hand to the frame and closing her eyes. _What a strong woman. I need to learn to be more like her._

Warm arms encircle her from behind and pull her close to her husband.

"You shouldn't be staying up so late, Princess." He lips are at her ear.

"I know. That's why I made everyone go home." She smiles.

"We could continue celebrating, if you want." He says seductively.

"Not while I'm this pregnant. I'm seriously going to burst at any minute. I'm not quite sure that's the smartest thing to be doing."

"You're right." he says, kissing her cheek. "You usually are."

"Sousuke? You know what I'd really like?"

"What?"

"If we could stay in bed all day tomorrow and just talk. Eat, of course, but still. You know what I mean?"

He smiles. "I know exactly what you mean."

So they fall asleep as they usually do, him with his arms protectively around her and her curled up against him. When they wake the next morning, they keep breakfast simple, tossing Pop-Tarts in the toaster.

They go back to bed, and he hold her against him- well, as close as he can get- and whispers her name over and over into her hair.

"Sousuke?"

"Yes?"

"...There's something I need to show you." She gets up, walks into the living room, and comes back with the blanket in hand. She puts it on top of the new comforter and crawls into bed next to him.

"What is this?" he asks, eyeing it. He suddenly notices the patch in the middle, then realizes that it's made to look like a shinigami uniform. "Who...?"

"It's Hinamori-chan's gift." Orihime says in a small voice.

"Oh."

"'Oh'? That's all you can say?"

"What am I supposed to say, other than she's clearly over our little... fling?"

"Well, clearly you have too, otherwise it would be her in your bed and not me!" she snaps.

He wraps his arms tighter around her. "Is this what our whole marriage is going to be about? You worrying that I'm going to leave you for another woman? Orihime, I haven't even _looked_ at another woman since you came into the picture. Why can't you understand that?"

She sighs, then snuggles closer to him. "I guess you're right." She smiles. "Oh, hang on a sec. Bathroom break." She stands up and walks towards the bathroom. He rolls over onto his back, hoping he never has to deal with a pregnant Orihime again. She'd wake up at one, two, sometimes three o'clock in the morning with a craving for something they didn't have lying around, she was moody and acutally got angry. And then, there was the fact that she was eating for three. That was enough to nearly empty their refrigerator in almost 2 days.

He hears her small scream from the bathroom. "**_Sousuke!_**"

He jumps up dashes to the bathroom door. "What's wrong?! Did something happen?!"

"Sousuke, call Tatsuki's mom. I think I'm going into labor."

--

Tatsuki jumps about three feet into the air when the phone rings. She answers, knowing her mom probably won't.

"Hullo?"

"Tatsuki-chan!" Her brow furrows at how panicked Aizen Sousuke sounds. "Get your mother on the phone! Please, it's an emergency!"

"Mom! Pick up the phone!"

A click signals Haruka entering the conversation. "What's up?"

"Arisawa Haruka?! Aizen Sousuke. You have to come quickly, Orihime thinks she might be in labor."

"Oh, my God! I'll be right there!"

All three parties hang up. Haruka grabs her jacket, purse and car keys and sprints toward the door.

"Wait, Mom! I'm coming with you!"

"You sure?"

"I want to be there for Orihime."

"...Okay, let's go."

Sure enough, when they get to the house, Orihime is doubled over in pain, with Sousuke walking around incoherently.

"Yup. Hime-chan, you're in labor. Let's go. Sousuke, call your doctor. Meet us at the car."

Thirty minutes later, they arrive at the hospital, everyone running and terrified.

"Orihime?!" Her doctor sprints out to meet them. "How is she? How long has she been like this?"

"About forty minutes." Sousuke provides.

"Okay, Orihime-chan? We're going to get you into a room right now. Don't worry, we'll give you something for the pain."

She nods, biting her lip.

About ten minutes later, Orihime is surrounded by doctors, nurses, and her family, with Haruka holding her hand knowingly, and Sousuke and Tatsuki looking at each other like, "Lord, that must be painful."

After a bit of screaming and nearly breaking Haruka and Sousuke's hands, Orihime sits back, holding her daughters in her arms.

"I can't believe it." she says quietly. "Now somebody's gonna be calling me 'Mommy'!"

Sousuke brushes her hair away from her face. "That was... Well. I have quite a bit more respect for women, now that I've witnessed the birth of a child."

Haruka laughs. "You were great, Hime-chan."

"I know I'll be having a C-Section..." Tatsuki mutters.

Sousuke strokes the dark hair of the baby nearest him.

"I can't even tell them apart," Orihime says. "I just know the one on my left is the oldest, and the one on the left is younger." She smiles. "Oh! Sousuke, here! Take the oldest one!" Already, the child has been staring at him with very angular brown eyes. He takes her in his arms.

"This one is Sakura." he says.

"Yeah, she looks like a Sakura, doesn't she?" Orihime chirps. She turns to the one still in her arms. "So, I guess you're Setsuna, ne?" Setsuna has an equally dark head of hair, but with big grey eyes, like her mother.

"She has your eyes, Sousuke-san." Tatsuki says.

"Yeah, she does!" Haruka adds.

"But Setsuna looks a bit more like Orihime."

Orihime can not stop smiling, so overjoyed that this day has finally come.

The doctor comes in.

"How are we doing, Orihime-chan?" she asks with a smile. She's friendly woman, with large blue eyes and brown-black hair cut in an angled bob.

"Great, now that the painful part's over." Orihime smiles.

"So then, you've named them? Which is which?"

"This one is Sakura." Sousuke says, gesturing to the infant in his arms.

"And she's older by two minutes, yes?"

"That's right."

"And the other...?"

"This is Setsuna!" Orihime says.

"Those are cute!" The doctor cries. "Well, anyway, the tests came back great. They're both very healthy girls. You can take them home today, if you'd like."

"Oh, that would be great!"

"Alright. I'll get the release forms together." She exits, smiling.

Orihime plays with a curl on top of Setsuna's head. The baby laughs, and Orihime smiles. Sousuke wraps an arm around his wife.

"Tatsu-chan, let's go." Haruka says suddenly.

"Go where?"

"Hm... I'm thirsty. Let's go get a soda!" Haruka pulls her daughter out by the elbow.

"Can you believe it?" Orihime asks quietly. "We're parents."

"I know. Isn't it amazing?"

"...I hope we don't screw up."

"We won't. Because youll be a caring and understanding mother, and I'll be an insanely overprotective father."

She smiles up at him. "They're gonna hate us."

"Yup. And then you can just hug them all you want to, to make them mad."

"I look forward to it."

--

That night, they tuck their girls into bed under Hinamori's blanket. Orihime's eyes widen at the scene before her.

"Ohmigosh wow they look so cute!" she whispers.

"They do."

"Hang on a sec." She dashes from the room and returns with a digital camera. "I'm gonna take a picture of this."

"Why?"

"Because I want to." she zooms in and presses down on the shutter. There's a flash of light, and she holds in a somewhat fangirly reaction. "They're just... so... cute...!"

"They take after their mother." he says, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't be so kind." She sighs. "So, ready to take on fatherhood, Mr. Power-hungry-shinigami-with-a-God-complex?"

"I think I can handle it."

"I hope we can handle it."

"Stop worrying about it, Princess." He kisses her hair. "You'll be a great mother, of that I have no doubt."

"Okay," she mutters, "let's get out of here and let them sleep."

"Good idea."

So they sit on the couch, the TV turned on though neither of them are really paying attention, her lying with her head on his chest and his hands absent-mindly tracing random patterns across her skin.

"Don't worry," he says into her hair, "we're going to be fine."

--

**Author's Note:** Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, it just sorta flowed like that... anyway. Next chapter will be final chapter of this fanfic! -sob- But anyway. Stay turned for the conclusion of "Darkest Before the Dawn"!!


	11. Epilogue: Dawn

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. iPod belongs to Apple. Not me, unfortunately.

Yes, it _is_ the final chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It's also the first time I have ever written a whole story, start to finish. Thank you so very much for reading, the reviews and the support. You have my thanks. -bow-

--

-15 Years Later-

A normal weekday morning in the Aizen household: Orihime with her hair tied up, scrambling around the kitchen getting breakfast ready and lunches prepared, Sousuke sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, watching her.

"You sure you don't want any help, Princess?"

"Do you even _remember_ the one time I let you cook? Do you remember how we all choked?" She pauses to smile playfully at her husband before returning to work.

"I just want to help."

"You can help by staying right where you are, okay?"

He sighs, then takes long drink of his coffee. "Fine." he says, as Orihime walks to the foot of the staircase.

"Hey! Come on, you guys! Breakfast! Let's go! You'll miss your train, the lot of you!"

Two girls and a boy dash down the stairs, almost running over their mother.

"Hey! What's wrong with you kids?"

"Sorry, Mom." Sakura winks. Her brown hair is cut short, her overlong bangs in a side part and her hair spiking sharply in every direction. Her dark eyes sparkle with her love of mornings. "It's not my fault Set-chan nearly tripped me."

"Hey! I thought I told you not to call me that!" the other girl snaps, clearly not a morning person. Her hair flows down her back, fanning out a her waist, like her mother's, only darker and curlier. Today, she's pulled up the top two layers into little pigtails at the top of her head.

"You said, and I quote, 'Don't call me Set-chan at school'." Sakura says, sitting at the table next to her father. "And I don't believe we're at school, are we?" Her mannerisms are his exactly. Sousuke smiles and throws an arm around his daughter.

"That's my girl!"

"You know it, Daddy."

Orihime hugs her younger daughter. "Well, Set-chan, if it makes you feel any better, I packed your favorites for lunch."

"Roast chicken ramen with wasabi and honey?"

Orihime hugs her daughter tighter. "That's my girl!" she chirps.

"Yup. That is most_ definately_ your daughter right there." Sousuke says, eyebrows raised and a grin on his face.

"I feel left out here." The boy finally speaks, his dark hair flopping over the lenses of his glasses.

"Geez, Raito-kun, get you hair out of your face!" Orihime reaches up to get his hair away from his eyes; thirteen years old and he's already three inches taller than his mother and sisters.

"_Mom!_" he complains, grabbing a piece of toast and sitting down.

"Son, take that thing out until you start walking to school." Sousuke reaches over and tugs the boy's earphones out of his ears.

"Ow!"

"Sousuke!"

"What?"

The soft-spoken boy begins to eat. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!"

As they stuff their faces, Orihime finally speaks. "I have to say, you girls look great in your new uniforms."

"Yup. You two look _exactly_ like your mom did at that age."

Orihime pretends not to notice the way he's looking at her and changes the subject. "Your first day of high school, I just can't believe it!" She shovels down another piece of omlet.

"Anyone gonna say anything about _my_ uniform?" Raito asks.

"It's not your first day." Setsuna says, patting her little brother's head. "You got that uniform last year."

"True, true." Sakura says.

The clock chimes 7:15.

"Ohmigosh we're gonna be late!" Sakura and Setsuna sprint up from their seats, while Raito slowly gets to his feet, and puts his and his sisters' dishes in the sink.

"Those two can be so scatterbrained sometimes." he says, shaking his head and bending down to pick of his briefcase. "Bye, Mom." he says, bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Have good day, Raito-kun!"

"Yes. Have a good day, son."

"Alright." he says, collecting his iPod and turning it back on. As he strides out the door, his sisters come down the stairs again, almost running him down.

"What the hell?!"

"Geez, get outta the way, ya damn pest!" Sakura's yell very commanding, like her father's.

"Bye, Mommy!" the older girl chirps, pecking her mother's cheek and grabbing her lunch. "Bye, Daddy!" she cries, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're going to see me tonight, honey-!"

"I know! But I love you!"

"_Can't... breathe...!_"

As the girls rush out of the door, Orihime smiles to herself.

"That's one crazy group we've got there." he remarks as she begins to load the dishwasher.

"You're tellin' me." She grins. "But you can totally tell they're our kids. Especially Sakura."

"..._She scares me_..."

"She's a fifteen-year-old girl, Sousuke!"

"Yeah, but she looks and acts just like me...!"

"You're right._ That's_ scary enough in itself."

"Was that a stab?"

"Maybe." She smiles as he leans in and kisses her.

"So," he begins, brushing hair bangs back from her face, "how's your new book coming?"

"Pretty good, I think. I need to print up the first 50 pages and send them to my editor by the end of the week." She grins, estatic that her writing career took off so well.

"Oh, I meant to ask you- are you _sure_ you don't want a job with my company?"

Orihime rolls her eyes. "Yes, I'd just _love_ to sit a desk with a routine and sell paper all day for a failing paper supply company."

"That's why I keep telling you to take a job with me," he says, pulling on a jacket, "so we can call it a paper supply company rather than a_ failing_ paper supply company."

"Whatever." she says, putting a lunch into his hand and kissing him again. "I'll be here when you get home."

"Okay. I love you, Orihime."

"I love you, too." she says, patting his shoulder as they walk to the front door. "Go sell somebody some paper, okay?" She smiles.

"I will." He kisses her one last time before walking out the front door, opening the gate and walking to the train station.

She sighs and leans against the doorframe, finally in love with her life.

--

Hinamori Momo opens her eyes, yawns, and streches. She climbs out of bed, tosses open the door, and smiles. The air has bit of a chill, but the sun is warm on her face. She spots Unohana walking and runs to meet her.

"Ohayou, Unohana-taichou!"

"Ohayou, Momo-chan." The other woman grins. "You might want to get dressed before one of your subordinates, sees you, Hinamori-taichou."

Hinamori pulls on her haori, shivering. "For once, I wish I hadn't cut the sleeves off the one they gave me..."

"Why did you?"

"Because I like the look of the short-sleeved one better."

"Whatever you say, Momo-chan. Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Uhm, yes, just let me get changed."

So the two women walk through seiretei, talking about what's been going on in their divisions lately and their luck that Hinamori was promoted.

"I'm just upset that it took me so long. I can't be believe I let my squad suffer so badly." She giggles. "I still can't get over how that sounds. _My squad_."

"You get used to it, in time."

"I'm sure." Hinamori turns her face to the sky, smiling. "Excuse me, Retsu-san, I have some errands to run."

She gives the small girl a knowing look. "I understand. Will you be coming by for tea this afternoon?"

"Yes, of course." There has not been an afternoon since Inoue Orihime's baby shower that Hinamori has not had tea with her dear friend.

And so Hinamori walks out, past the white sakura tree at the gate to seiretei, and stands in a field. The grass grows knee-high and wildflowers are in bloom. She walks to a tree and sits beneath it, closing her eyes and seeing her Aizen-taichou's face behind her eyes.

_Aizen-taichou. I hope I can live up to the legacy you left as our captain. Maybe someday, I may even surpass you. Wouldn't that be nice?_ She smiles, feeling the sunshine on her face. _I really should get going, but... Maybe I'll just sit here for a bit._

She opens her eyes, turns her face to the sky and smiles, content with the way things have turned out for her.

--

**Author's Note:** I can't believe that this thing is over! I grew _so_ attached to the pairing while I was writing this. -glomps the AiHime family-

Anyway. There are some poeple I need to thank.

First off, I want to thank God for giving me this ability to write. I honor him every time I sit at my laptop to write, which is awesome, because I want to bring glory to God in any way that I can. : D

I'd also like to thank Kubo Tite for creating Bleach. What an amazing writer he is. -bows-

Finally, I would like to thank all of you for reading not only this very _long_ list of credits (silly yes, but that's how I roll xD), but for reading this thing! It totally ate my life while I wrote it, but I am so glad I did.

If you all could tell me what you liked, hated, and/or how I could improve, please review! Thank you again! Look forward to more fics with odd and rare pairings from Bleach and other series! Thank you!! : D

-Yuzuna-chan


End file.
